To Love and Obey
by M.j's place
Summary: Dean loves Seth, Seth was afraid to love because of his abusive past with Punk. Finally Dean won Seth's love will their love survive with Bray waiting in the wings? Adam was kidnapped from his husband Hunter and made to "OBEY"! by the Wyatt Family, they took Adam's mind and left him broken as "Laadan". Will Seth succumb to the same fate or will it be much more worse? SLASH/DARK
1. A brief moment in time

**To love and Obey!**

**What happens when love is won and then taken and forced to obey? Dean/Seth and The Wyatt Family... **

**~)~(~**

It was a beautiful day in heaven when Dean Ambrose asked for Seth Rollins hand in marriage.

Friends stood beside them as Dean proposed to the two toned haired man. Seth looked in awe at the love piercing through his eyes to his soul.

Newlyweds John Cena and Randy Orton smiled as their friends promised marriage to one another and Roman the third member of the shield stood with his lover of a year Heath Slater.

Dean took his trembling hands and cupped Seth's face, leaning in before love to kiss the man of his waking dreams.

The locker room filled with friends whistled as tears of sweet joy fell from the lovers eyes, two hearts were joined and life could not be any sweeter...

~(~)~

_Back in the swamps was a home of horrors filled with loss, pain and grief, one lonely man sat before a TV as a wrestling program played and the words _"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta" filled the sound of the dark damp back woods home.

_The bearded man rocked back and forth with his glass of red liquid in his hand as one half of the current tag teams champions entered the ring. _

_"I want him." stated the man whose eyes could bore into someones very soul. _

_Down the hall A scream was heard and the word "Obey" was yelled followed by the sound of a slap. A silent ok could be heard as the missing man cried out in pain._

_The bearded man rocked and he smiled as his 'son' Luke played with his toy down the hall. _

_That smile never lasted long though because he wanted that man on the screen, he was getting lonely in the back of the woods._

_Slowly as the man fought in the ring the rocking mans hand found its way into his pants. Rubbing his manhood as his second 'Son' Erick skinned what ever animal he had just caught for their dinner.  
_

_"Then he shall be yours."...Standing before them was the one man who craved revenge from wrongs made in the past, Dean Ambrose would pay deary for what he had done..._

* * *

**A/N,** Yes I know this chapter is very short but before I continue I wanted to know if this story held any interest and if anyone would like to read it! Just a warning it will be dark and contain graphic violence, Dark Themes and Non/con situations. Many characters of the WWE will be involved...Who knows just where this story will go...

_**Please Review and let me know if I should continue...MJ** _


	2. The Beginning

**To Love and Obey...The Beginning...**

**~)~(~**

**May 19th...**

"I can't believe this night!" Roman exclaimed as he and his band of team members entered the locker room. "We won the tag team championships and the United States title!" Seth screamed out amongst the hoots and hollers.

Dean smiled watching his teammates. "Yeah and if things go my way I will be winning your heart." The short-haired man whispered as his heart just couldn't slow down when ever the two-tone haired man was near.

Seth continued to smiled and admire the gold belt in his hands, yes he was once the FCW and NXT Champion but this somehow just meant so much more to him. He looked at his two team mates and then knew why it had meant so damn much more, because he felt the bond that the three of them held.

Shyly he ran his fingers through his long hair and looked at his crazed member. The look in Dean's eyes as Dean held his own championship belt like was none other Seth had ever saw, well that was until Dean looked up and locked eyes with the man and a look sent tiny jolts into his soul.

Seth's breath hitched he had to look away. He jumped as a soft hand touched the side of his face. "Go out with me tonight. I know you have said no in the past, but just give an old man a shot. Please?" Dean almost whispered.

Roman smiled and hoped for Dean's sake and sanity that a yes would come from the defiant younger man. He however was happily awaiting his own man to enter the room it had been well exactly one hour since he had planted lips on the red-headed spitfire, his cocky man Heath Slater.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Seth's throat tightened but a small yes finally managed to make its way out into the room. "YES!" came a scream that had Roman and Seth jumping alike.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" came the West Virginian drawl that the Samoan was just so god damn fond of.

It took one look at Dean and Seth to finally know what happened. "Hell yeah Sethi, about damn time!" Heath hooted. Seth jumped back from being caught. Sadly one bad problem Seth had was from being shy, but slowly Dean was bringing him home and out of his shell.

"Hey spitfire, get those lips over here and give them to me, let them alone." Roman reprimanded his feisty red headed lover. Heath put on a sad pout for his man and with a show of his lip and a shake of his hips, he walked over to his man.

Jumping up and wrapping his leather-covered legs around his Samoan, he kissed Roman's thick plush lips deep and hard, leaving his own swollen and pouty in the end.

"Hey baby Rome. I missed you, and look you have my belt." Heath pretended to pout, he did however miss his friend he once held them with. For reasons unknown to him 'The Capetown Werewolf' had kept his distance. Well It could be that Justin and his boyfriend Brad Maddox were just too busy to pull themselves apart to talk.

"Hey yourself Spitfire, come shower with me and lets leave these two alone." Roman more or less stated instead of asking as with Heath's legs still wrapped around him he grabbed two towels a toiletry bag and his lover carrying them off to the showers.

Dean rolled his eyes though knowing that within several moments the adjoining locker room will be filled with sounds of hormonal moans and sexual release.

Tuning his attention away from the sound of the water being turned on he looked back to the man whom had only stepped feet from his touch.

"Tonight? Will you meet me at my room. I can meet you, it really doesn't matter which? I just would love to be with you, Damn my big mouth! I..."

Dean's nervous banter was cut off by soft gentle lips. It took just a millisecond to register the soft lips for the first time on his. His heart beat faster and his head spun, euphoria filled his body from head to toe as his longing, his life, kissed his lips for the first time.

Seth put everything he had been holding back into one life's moving kiss, The kind where sweet fragrance fills the air and everything in life seems just so sweet. He pulled away from the kiss with tears in his eyes, he had never held something so pure in his heart.

Yes he had a lover in the past but the man was cruel and left Seth bruised and battered. CM Punk took what he wanted from Seth and left the man lost and alone with a shattered spirit and gun-shy to even try love again, This was back in his FCW days when he was CM Punks dirty little secret and play toy, well more like a punching bag.

"Be still Dean, I will go out with you, just...please dont hurt me-;" Seth cringed as he finally spoke the words that brought heartache to his very soul. He wanted so badly to give his heart to Dean and allow the older man to fly with it.

"Oh love, never...never would I hurt you. Who hurt you baby, who has kept me from you all these months?" Dean asked the question Seth would never tell.

"Please I can't talk about this..." "Shhh Be Still..." Dean whispered as he kissed his new lover so sweetly on the lips...

~)~(~

**May 23rd...  
**

"So you see I think Daniel would be an asset to give a push too." Shawn held his lovers hand as Chris gave a good point to Vince whom currently sat before them in Vince's office at WWE headquarters.

"I see, well I will speak with Hunter and we will give it consideration." Vince replied.

Chris Jericho smiled because he already knew his husband Shawn had spoken with Hunter seeing how they were still very best of friends. Hunter and his own husband Adam aka Edge were suppose to be coming back in a few days from their oh..fourth honeymoon in three years.

Edge you never see much he is usually off filming TV shows and doing his own thing, he and Hunter reside in Asheville, North Carolina. A small community that the town residents leave them alone to live in peace on their own, that is why Adam and Hunter love it so much there.

"Sorry if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must take this call." Vince said as his desk phone rang. Chris and Shawn nodded their heads and sat whispering softly about the past weeks events, Extreme Rules and Monday Night Raw had been a success and they were happy for the company they worked for.

Both men were startled by a normal out burst that came from their boss. _**"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!? You want...me...to...Damn fine, what ever keeps you in contract!"** _Vince slammed down the phone with a concerned looking Shawn staring right at him.

"Vince you alright?" Shawn asked his riled up boss and long time friend.

Vince turned to Shawn and gave him as grave look. "The Wyatt Family, They are coming to the WWE."...

~)~(~

"The Wyatt's? Damn those are some sick fucks, why would he want them? I know they have been racking havoc in NXT since November, all the trouble they have caused? DAMN! Who would want them?" Chris asked Shawn as they walked down the hall toward the elevator.

He had only heard of these crazed back woodsmen, rumors ran rampant of the sick brain washing cult that now wrestled for the WWE in the small faction of NXT. He shivered in his own right as he took his husbands hand.

Shawn took his lovers hand gratefully, he as well had heard disturbing things about the clan but from the look on Vince's face his boss looked tied to stop it.

Jericho put his arm over his husband as he shivered. "Lets just go get something to eat and head back to the hotel." Shawn shook his head in agreement. He was hungry and the sound of food made his stomach growl for a venison burger and fries.

They just made it to the exit of the building when Shawn's cell phone went off. He stopped to answer it and Chris stood silent as his husband answered the call.

_**"Hey Hunt! Hows the honeymoon? Gettin laid good by the wifey?"**_ Shawn boasted. _**"Help me Shawn. Please! Adam is missing. He has been missing since the night of the pay per view! I'm scared. I can't find him!"**_ Hunter screamed into the phone as screams of terror screamed from within only to find their way out.

_**"What? Calm down man. What do you mean missing?"**_ Shawn asked worried for his friends well being.

_**"G-Gone. I have looked everywhere. Help me? I am so scared he is hurt...D-dead..."** _Hunter pleaded.

_**"Ok tell me where you are, Chris and I are on the way."**_ Shawn explained. Shawn listened as his friend gave him the address and fear filled his own heart...something was wrong, but what...

~)~(~

_"Obey! Obey, obey, OBEY!" The lamb looked down at the restrained man as he smeared blood on his captives naked chest. "You love me, you are a Wyatt now...OBEY!"_

_"Obey, A Wyatt." Adam whispered as Bray stood by._

_"Congratulations brother, my sheep, my lamb, you have created your own and soon I will have mine. Seth will be mine, we brother, my follower, are going to finally get our wish and our sacrifice will be felt." Bray proclaimed...  
_

_~V~_

**PLEASE REVIEW...Need to know if I should go on...I OWN NO ONE and PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS NOT FACT...BUT FICTION! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND INTEREST IN SEEING THIS STORY GO ON I AM GOING TO SEE IT THROUGH TO THE VERY VERY DARK END...mj  
**


	3. Meet the Wyatt's

**To Love and Obey...Meet The Wyatt's**

**~)~(~**

**May 24th...**

"Adam...I love you...I..."

"Shh Hunter, sleep and we will look again soon." Shawn said as he hushed the sleeping man across from him in another bed back to sleep as his husband slept by his side.

Their attempts to find Adam have been null in void. They had to rest for the night. It was nearing morning and they would begin yet again to try to find Hunter's lost soul.

Shawn fought to sleep and finally won, sleep claimed him as he held his own lionheart, his very own lamb.

"ADAM!" a scream of terror ripped through the room at 6am in the morning. Chris woke up in a sweat from his dream and the screaming husband in the other bed.

"Hunter? It's ok we are here, we will find him. Ok let's go over this again ok?" Shawn asked trying once again to calm his friend.

Hunter wiping the tears and sleep from his eyes to sit up on the side of the hotel room bed, to once again explain how or better yet when his loving Husband of four years came to be missing and lost to him.

"H-Adam was suppose to meet me at the arena the night of Extreme rules and never showed up, I didn't think anything of it because sometimes his show "Haven" calls him in on last-minute calls, I thought he would show up on Raw the next night but he didn't. Damn it! Where the fuck is he!?" Hunter yelled.

"Did you try calling the producers of Haven and see if maybe they have seen him?" Chris asked trying to help. He sat up with his husband on the side of the opposite bed.

"Duh! Don't you think I thought about that all ready!?" Hunter barked. "Hey now Hunt, Chris is only trying to help you out too, he means well." Shawn scolded his best friend of many, many years.

Hunter huffed and shook his head. "I called Laszlo Barna, Jim Dunn, and Sam Ernst, they are the executive producers of the show and they haven't heard from him. I went to our home and a new secluded one we bought in Louisiana. I just can't find him." Hunter sighed and held his head low.

"Louisiana? What town?" Shawn asked. "You know the love Adam has for farm houses. We found a beautiful one to fix up just on the outskirts of Lafayette. It is just some where for him to go hunting and things, it has a lake near by and homes are very scattered apart, secluded you see?" Hunter asked.

Shawn smiled with a nod of his head, he knew Adam's love for the woods and lakes. That was the reason they were so fond of North Carolina. "Damn Hunter, maybe we need more manpower have you called the police?"

"No, with the publicity, I just couldn't. Vince would have a shit. I..." Hunter stopped as his cell phone buzzed. _**"Oh god please be Adam. Adam...What, who is this...?"** _Hunter tossed the phone down when the line went dead.

"Hunter? What did they say?" Shawn asked seeing the confusion on Hunter's face.

Hunter ran his hands over his face, There was a hum and someone kept saying Obey? What the hell does that mean? Fuck! ADAM!" Hunter cried out once more in frustration.

"Can I talk to you baby?" Chris asked his husband. Shawn nodded his head and they walked outside of the hotel room in their pajamas.

"I'm sorry baby he is freaking you out huh?" Shawn asked as he touched Chris' face gently, he needed to feel his husbands lips on his, having Hunter lose Adam only made him more protective to his own lover and he was worried about Chris knowing that his younger man had never experienced anything like this before.

Finally the kiss ended and Shawn reluctantly pulled away so his man could speak and tell him what was on his mind.

"No baby, if it were me and I couldn't find you I would be lost too, most likely worse than Hunter. I just had an odd dream is all. Oddly enough about those Wyatt's. I dreamt about Bray, their leader, there was blood and Adam. I wrestled against him in NXT, They are crazed. Could Bray have Adam?" Chris asked remembering when he woke up from the vivid dream.

One mixed with lambs, beards, Adam and blood sacrifices.

"We could check it out. Anyone know where they live?" Shawn asked. "Fuck man I don't know anything about them." Hunter said coning out of the room. He had heard everything that was said outside in the hall.

"Well I know Vince was forced by someones hand to sign them, so let's go see what we can find out. Lets just get some breakfast first man, I am starved. Bison steak and eggs for breakfast." Shawn stated.

Chris lovingly rolled his eyes as Hunter just wanted to get the fuck to Connecticut and talk to Vince...

)~(~)~)

_"I will Obey, I am Laadan_..." Adam spoke from a place unknown to him, he was no longer Adam Copeland Helmsley, he was Laadan Wyatt.

After just a few short days of no sleep and abuse his world seemed perceptively warped. Sadly the new was filled with pain and loss, a loss that was pushed far into his soul that everything he loved in life now belong in the hands of the Wyatt Family or more to Luke Harper Wyatt, a crazed skinner and lover of flesh.

Luke feed the raw meat to his love. "Eat you have earned it." He praised his new follower, his first follower. Luke Harper was proud of the man he was. Born and bred in Rochester, New York, Luke craved the darker things in life.

"Don't worry We're gonna make everything alright." Luke spoke softly as Adam was feed for the first time in days. The raw meat tasted twangy but his stomach growled and hurt from no food and his mind weary from lack of sleep.

A woman with long brown hair took a cool cloth wiping Adam's forehead with it. "feels good, thank you." he whispered in fear of being hurt more. "It's alright she is your sister now, well after tomorrow she will be, you may talk to her, make love to her, its alright." Luke assured Adam.

The droid of a man only nodded as the woman kissed him on his lips. He felt nothing from the kiss, he felt void and hollow. But something told him he had been kissed before, he looked at Luke's lips.

Luke turned his head to the side as he leaned in. "In time brother, for you are not yet mine." Luke said as he touched his fingers to his lips and then to Adam's dry ones.

Feeling sad, "Here drink, you must be thirsty, one must purge their body, mind and soul to became a Wyatt. We are proud and strong. We are one...we are The Wyatt's." Luke boasted proudly.

Adam nodded his head as the words _"Obey, you must obey"_ pierced his soul. "obey, i will-;" "Yes I know you are a good lamb, my sheep." Luke said as his heart filled with glee, for he had made his follower see the light to become one with him.

Slowly Luke held the glass of red liquid and touched it to Adam's lips to drink...

~)~(~

**May 25th**

Randy held John's hand as the house show started. "What in the hell? Who decided to bring them up to the main roster?" John looked at Randy nervously.

A vignette played to the home crowd of a disturbing group calling themselves "The Wyatt Family".

He looked at his husband concerned as to what was going on, for John it had been the group Nexus and their leader Wade Barrett who had hurt him and now the leader of that group on-screen made his skin crawl.

"Not another Nexus? It can't be." John whispered. "No it's not, Vince learned his lesson about that. Hadn't he? I mean why would he want to bring them in?" Randy asked not liking what he saw on the backstage monitor.

"They give me the creeps." John spoke quietly as he watched three bearded men display a cult following on-screen.

Randy stopped talking to look at a man who had just entered the room. A man he least expected to grace any house show.

"What are you doing here Deadman?" Randy asked happy to see the guy. "Meeting Vince..." Mark's voice trailed off as he saw the monitor, a secret smile played on his lips.

_It had begun and they are coming..._

Dean held Seth's hand as he was waiting for their match to begin. "Damn those are some crazy fucks." Roman said as he held Heath on his lap. They too were looking at the same Vignette.

Chills ran over Seth and Dean could feel Seth's shivering hand. "What is wrong Seth?" Dean asked. "It's nothing I am fine just anticipating our night together, I am ready Dean, I want to take the next step. Make love to me tonight?" Seth asked.

Dean could only nod and smile. Later that night he claimed his Seth for the first time for the men made passionate love...

_**meanwhile...**_

"Yearning for cold and darkness. I give this sacrifice to the gods." Erick exclaimed as his brother Luke watched. Before them outside on a pyre Adam lay naked tied and bound in the back woods of the home.

The sun set hot as the "Family" members sat around on logs looking on as Adam's wrist was scratched to bring blood into a goblet that sat in Bray's hand. "I give the gods our sacrifice." Bray stated as Adam's skin was cut and blood ran into the metal container.

"Our new brother, son, follower...Laadan." Bray smiled as he walked around his sheep and they drank from their new brothers blood.

"Laadan, meaning for pleasure; devouring; judgment...Ye shall not judge who is ours but will from now on protect. Laadan!" Bray spoke to his clan.

"Who are you son? Our brother, tell your brothers who are you?" Bray asked the naked man.

"I am Laadan. I am yours. I will obey." Adam spoke the words as he looked at Luke. Stone faced black-bearded cold-hearted Luke.

"TO LAADAN!" The Wyatt family exclaimed as a new member was christened and forced into their fold...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**I know this story is getting less reviews than I am used to, but I am just so damn hooked that I must go on...hehehe...  
**


	4. Letting go of a sheep

**To Love and Obey 4...Letting go of a sheep...  
**

**~)~(~**

"It's time brother." Bray Wyatt spoke with his arms open wide. Luke and Bray were standing outside in the morning rain.

"What if I don't want to? I can't! What if he never comes back? Comes back home where he belongs? He is my sheep, I must protect him." Luke asked in protest to his 'brother, his leader'.

"You know our ways, we must release him to bring him fully back to us." Wyatt stated. He knew his brother, his son would give fight, but this was the way things would be.

Luke looked at his leader with hard cold eyes.

"And is that you will do to Seth Brother? Let him go and if he never comes back, let him be and never harm him again?" Luke asked his brother. His harsh words filling Bray with anger.

"He can not stay here hidden, we must release him back into the hands of the one who married him, if it truly worked then Adam, Laadan, will be back with us and in your arms, but you must let him go first. They can not know where we dwell, where our evil lives, if they do they will end everything we have worked so hard for, I'm sorry my brother but Laadan goes home." Bray spoke.

"If he never comes back, I will...!" Luke was brought down fast by a look on Bray's face.

"You will do nothing, you will find a new follower. Brother, do you wish to fight me?" Bray asked.

Luke, even though he was bigger than Bray, he knew not to fuck with the crazed bearded man with crazy hypnotic eyes.

Luke's eyes lowered before his leader, he knew to Obey...Later that night Luke would be beaten bloodied on his back till his skin ripped, Bray stood for no disobedience.

xxx

_It was never their intention to keep Adam hostage, Adam would come to choose to stay home, stay a Wyatt, well that is where their intentions lie._

_After taking Adam's mind and making him Laadan, will Laadan stay or Adam return..._

~)~(~

"They wont hear us will they?" Seth asked as he looked at Dean.

"Be still baby, they didn't hear us last time." Dean assured his new lover as they entered their Florida home.

Roman and Heath were staying with Dean and Seth in Dean's home and Seth was worried they would hear them in the bedroom when they got there.

"Come on follow me to my bedroom, I want to make love to you." Dean coxed sweetly.

Seth blushed so dearly as he took his lovers hand and let the crazed one lead him up into the bedroom and hopefully away from prying ears.

What Dean didn't know was that when Seth was with Punk, Punk would always force a gag into Seth's mouth to keep him silent, no sounds of any pleasure was allowed to be heard from Punks 'dirty little secret', even though Seth would always promise to remain silent and quiet, various demeaning gags would be inserted into Seth's mouth. One time a condom filled with Punks frozen cum was used as a gag to keep Seth quiet and in line.

"ok" Seth whispered quietly.

Dean looked at Seth, he wondered why the first time they made love Seth bit his lip untill it bled when he came, instead of crying out in pleasure, maybe tonight he would get his answer. He just hoped Seth loved having him inside of him as much as he loved being inside of Seth.

"Ok what baby?" Dean asked as they stood in the room. "Make love to me. Make me...feel you again. I love you inside me." Seth asked, he needed this, he needed the connection that he felt for the first time when Dean made love to him.

Tears came to Dean's eyes as he slowly, piece by piece removed his lovers clothes. As each part of Seth's skin was exposed to him his heart grew wider and wider. Love overwhelmed him for the man before him.

Never feeling younger in their lives, love over took them both as their naked bodies touched and feelings grew even more than before.

Dean picked up Seth and gently lay him down on the bed all the while his lips planted to his lovers. Sweetly the kiss ended and Dean reached over to remove lube and a condom. Seth lay a hand on Dean's face.

"Can I feel you?" Seth asked with wonderment in his eyes as he looked at the items in Dean's hands. Dean smiled, nodded and set down the condom, he was taken in awe by Seth's total trust.

Dean opened the lube and oiled up his fingers. Seth's breath caught as Dean breached his ring of muscle but soon he relaxed into it as Dean inserted another finger and stretched out his hole.

"Please Dean, now?" Seth whispered, coming undone. Dean smiled and removed his fingers. "You don't have to be quiet baby. It's ok. No one can hear you and even if they could I wouldn't care." Dean assured his lover as he moved within him.

Once again Seth bit his lip when his bundle of nerves were hit. He tried to hold his mind in the present but it wanted to return to Punk and his violent ways.

Dean stopped moving as he saw the glaze in Seth's eyes. "Be still, baby. You can moan, scream, cry out in lust. Be still, inside. But not quiet." Dean cooed.

Seth scrunched his eyes shut. "i can't, have to be quiet so no one hears, no one can know" Dean's heart broke for Seth hearing the pain in his voice."Who told you, you had to be quiet? Who said love?" Dean asked wanting to rip that mans balls off.

"punk said so." came Seth's childlike voice, one that had Dean breaking for his man.

Dean let angry tears fill his eyes, he knew now who it was that has kept Seth from him all those months. Seth living in fear all those months, shutting himself off from the possibility of true love.

"Seth open your eyes and look at me baby." Dean said as he slowly began to thrust in and out of the tight hole again. "Come on baby, you can do it. Look at me." Dean coaxed.

Seth opened his eyes and saw nothing but love in them. "He will never hurt you again. Do you feel that? Feel me inside you?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" Seth said a little louder.

"Do I feel good baby, when I hit here? Hit your prostate? Do I Make you fly?" Dean asked as he reached for Seth's hardening member.

"Yes! OH Yes!" Seth answered, he was coming even more undone having Dean hit his bundle of nerves over and over.

"Then tell me baby, scream for me. Cum for me baby. I want to hear you. I love you, I want to...Hear...You!" Dean stated firmly as he thrust into Seth and palmed Seth's hard cock up and down in time with those thrusts.

"OH! DEAN! CUMMING DEAN! FUCK FEELS SO G-G-GOOOD!" Seth cried out as tears fell from his eyes.

Dean came, filing his lover, glad that Seth had finally opened up and let go for the first time. He kissed Seth softly then pulled out of him and stood up from the bed. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth to clean Seth up.

Dean's heart broke when he walked back out of the bathroom to find Seth in the fetal position, he was curled up into himself in a tight ball.

"please forgive me for being loud Dean. please don't leave me. dont leave me."...

~)~(~

"I don't want to go. I am a Wyatt, this is my home, OH Please can't I stay?" Laadan pleaded to the man in that hat. He didn't have much time with that man but he knew him as their leader, his leader. His protectors Master, Brother, Father.

Fear set into his heart as he looked around at his brothers and sister whom he didn't want to leave. Tears fell as his Protector Luke took his hand and laid it aside of Adam's now beard laden face.

"I must set you free, just one day. If you chose to come back to me I will be here with open arms." Luke said and for the first time he kissed a man, on his cheek.

Erick walked behind Adam and tied a bandana around his eyes to blind him. Adam let the tears wet the bandana, he remembered nothing of his life's past, past the few days, he thought he had lived years with the Wyatt's. Born to them, to the cult who had only brainwashed, tortured and took him as their own.

Luke took Adam's hand and led him to the pick up truck, he knew he would be seeing Adam at Monday Night Raw but he felt Laadan leave him.

"please can't i stay...this is my home...i i am scared." Laadan whispered his final plea on Bray's deaf ears as he was placed into a beat up pick up truck.

They had to know if all they done to Adam worked or if more would be needed. All in all it was Bray Wyatt's way of finding out just how far he needed to go to bring Seth Rollins home...To have his newest disciple.

~)~(~

"Thanks Vince! Come on Shawn, Let's go get my Adam. I know where he is now. Come on, I have to board the plane, we can get there faster." Hunter spoke excitedly.

Vince have given him the last...well current address of Bray Wyatt.

Hunter thought it would be crazy for his husband to be there, but he would do and try anything to find his love.

Somewhere in the deep woods in Kentucky, Hunter knocked on a door to a run down, rotted wood home.

To his heartbreak a loving elderly couple answered the door, he knew this clearly was not the home of the Wyatt Family...

Would he ever find Adam and would the brainwashed man ever be the same again?

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...**

**I can't recall a story that I have ever been so obsessed about before...Let the darkness reign...hehehe**


	5. Loving a Dream

**To love and Obey 5..Loving a Dream...**

**May 26th  
**

They dumped Adam alongside a path to a secluded farm home. All he could feel was the door open beside him and the feel of being pushed out and falling down onto the ground.

"I hope to see you soon my lamb, find your way back home Laadan." Bray spoke in honesty, because if Adam found his way home to the Wyatt family then Seth would never leave.

"please dont leave me..." Adam began the plea again, but before he could say more he heard the door to the truck slam and heard the engine rev, then pull away. He didn't know what to do. He sat on his knees and cried into the blindfold, for the first time that Adam had known, he had felt all alone.

Moments passed and he heard nothing but the sound of nature. Finally with shaky hands he removed his makeshift blindfold. The bright evening sun blinded him for seconds then his eyes focused on the pathway before him.

On shaky legs he walked the path to his and Hunter's new Louisiana home.

A light caught his eye as he looked down at his left hand, he knew one of his brothers put something on his finger, he was thinking somehow it was a trinket or a way to find his way back home.

Tears shed as he noticed the diamond band, he knew it had nothing to do with his family, it...Felt Wrong. Like it burned, led a pain of suffocation to his heart.

Feeling it weigh heavy on his shattered mind, Adam removed his wedding band...It lay fallen onto the dirt on the path to a home that no longer felt loved.

x-x

"What the fuck Shawn! The Wyatt's? Really? God damn does it look like they were even living at that address. Why in the hell did I even listen to your husband? FUCK...CHRIS!" Hunter yelled in his best friends face. It had been a long day and they had yet to find Adam.

Shawn knew Hunter was releasing pent up stress due to the emotions weighing him down but when Hunter pushed Chris hard on his chest, Shawn decided enough was enough and went to stand in between his husband and the distraught man that had laid hands on him.

"Look Hunter. It was just a hunch. I'm sorry it didn't pan out for you, for us. Just calm the hell down. Chris was only trying to help and Adam has to be somewhere." Shawn tried to calm his agitated friend.

Chris looked on in concern when it appeared that Shawn's words were only making the situation worse. "Hunter I was just trying to help, It was one fucked up dream man. They had Adam. Damn maybe I am losing my mind too." Chris sighed.

Shawn ripped his attention away from Hunter and took his husband into his arms. "Hey its alright. When Wade was hurting John it was your dreams that saved him. Your visions of John being tied and bound, then raped that stopped Wade from raping John just in the nick of time. I trust your dreams baby. They brought you to me, My Lionheart." Shawn said trying to assure his husband of his input in all of this that was going on.

Chris nodded, it was his dreams that brought Chris to Shawn. A beautiful dream of a sand filled beach and them making love in the sand. Then Chris holding Shawn's hand and saying those words that would forever bind them as Husband and Husband.

"I know..I just..." "It's alright, we will just think of some other way to find him." Shawn spoke softly and kissed his Lionheart passionately.

Hunter seeing the display of affection felt his heart rip and he had to look away. He missed his own husband so much, so much love he held in his heart for his own dream, that dream being his love Adam.

"Hunter where are you going?" Shawn asked as he pulled his lips from his own dream and saw his friend retreating from him.

"Back to square one. Home in Asheville. Maybe if I check every where again I can find him. Fuck I don't know what to do." Hunter said. He lowered his head and brought his hands up to rest on his cheeks as tears filled his eyes once more.

Something inside was screaming that Adam was gone and he just couldn't let that be...

**May 27th...**

Roman was standing with Heath between his legs at the breakfast bar. He was feeding his boy some eggs and toast. "I wonder what happened between them last night?" Heath asked.

He didn't tell Roman that he had heard Seth's soft cry for Dean not to leave him for being loud. Roman held out another piece of buttered toast and Heath playfully tried to nibble his lovers fingers.

"You keep that up and you will be on your knees with my needy cock between those pouty lips." Roman warned with a smile in his eyes when Heath stuck out his bottom lip for being scolded.

"What do you mean what happened between them. They apparently had amazing sex. Seth seamed to enjoy it." Roman said with a chuckle then took a bite of his own eggs.

"Yeah I guess..." Heath said, he was about to say more when a sleep deprived looking Dean made his way down the steps and into the opened floor plan of the kitchen.

"Damn man, Seth wear you out too much last night?" Roman laughed at the disheveled look on his friends tired face. He watched as Dean angrily opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

Dean mumbled a few unsavory words before he closed the fridge. He turned around and faced the stairs to make sure Seth had yet to come down them.

"It was Punk man." Dean said finally breaking the silence.

Roman was going to ask Dean what he was talking about but then it hit him head on. His fist balled in tight and Heath felt his lovers rage.

"It was Punk who kept him from me for all of months. Even long after their relationship was over, Seth was afraid to love me, love anyone. I love him damn it! I'm not Punk. I will never take advantage of my dream like that. Damn how could someone be so cruel?" Dean asked as tears threatened to fill his eyes when he remembered seeing Seth balled up like a small child.

"How is he?" Roman asked, he was very protective over his friend, like a true brother would be.

Dean walked over to the bar and sat his bottle down. "Still asleep, we talked all night long. He knows now that everything will be alright. He knows I love him and that I plan on taking care of him. He knows I'm not Punk." Dean explained.

"Has he said it back to you man?" Roman asked. Dean sadly shook his head.

Dean was still waiting to win, win Seth's frightened heart...

x-x

Adam didn't know how long he sat on the front porch steps of that farm house. He missed his family, oddly most of all Luke. All he wanted was to go home. Back to what he thought he had always known.

Hunter not finding Adam in North Carolina went in search at the new Louisiana home. He turned down the path that led to the home when a reflection caught his eye. He stopped the car and opened the door. Looking down his breath hitched as he saw Adam's diamond band, he knew that the ring was there the last time.

"Adam! Adam!" he screamed as he abandoned his car with Shawn and Chris in it and ran to the home. Tears filled his eyes when he saw his love sitting alone on the steps.

Hunter ran up to him and sat down then gently took his man into his arms. "Where have you been? Damn, I was so worried about you baby. Damn Adam you had me so scared. Where did you go?" Hunter asked.

Adam looked at the strange man before him. He felt nothing for the man who sat before him and now held him in his arms. Laadan pushed the man away.

He was going to tell the man before him about where he belonged but for some reason decided to keep quiet about his brothers and sister. For some reason he felt as if he were protecting the home and something sacred of where he truly felt he belonged.

Hunter pulled away from Adam to look in his eyes. Hollow eyes looked back. "Where have you been Adam? Are you ok?" Hunter asked and then his heart shattered at the words he heard from his loving husband.

"Whose Adam?"...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...**

**Yes I do wish for more reviews than I have been getting but I must go on. Bray Wyatt just won't shut up talking in my ear...hehehe muses ;)  
**


	6. Broken out in Love

**To love and Obey...Broken out in Love**

**~)~(~**

"Whose Adam?" Came the words that confused Hunter. Yes Adam had been missing for a few days but long enough to forget who he was? His own name? Where in the hell had his husband been?

Shawn drove the car up to the porch and turned off the engine, he was genuinely happy to see his two friends sitting before him. He smiled as he and Chris climbed from the rental car, they began the walk to the porch.

"Adam, Thank God!" Shawn exclaimed as he walked up to the bewildered scruffy looking man. Adam nervously scooted back toward to the door as the two strange men approached him.

"Shawn..." Hunter stated and shook his head no. He turned to Adam who looked some what like a frightened child.

"Adam I will be right back. Please stay put? Chris, will you watch him for me please?" Hunter asked. Chris just rolled his eyes, who was he a damn baby sitter, he wanted kids but this was crazy. He just rolled his eyes again and nodded his head in agreement.

Hunter took Shawn by the hand and led him over to a nearby tree so he could talk to him without Adam overhearing what was being said.

"What is it Hunt? What the hell happened to him? No offense bro, but your wife looks like shit." Shawn spoke bluntly, but was trying to make the mood somehow lighter. Which of course backfired on the Texan.

"Thanks a lot fuck head, you don't think I know this? Something is wrong with him Shawn. I called him Adam and he asked who that was. It's like he has amnesia somehow. I need to get him to the doctor but he seems to be afraid of me and you for that matter." Hunter complained.

Shawn looked back toward the poor. He smiled seeing his husband with his arm around a very somber looking Adam.

"Well it doesn't seem like he is afraid of my man. Maybe we can get Chris into talking him into getting checked out." Shawn suggested.

Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "Sure couldn't hurt to try I guess."

Shawn and Hunter left the area and walked back over to Adam and Chris who still sat in front of the door on the porch of the large white home.

"Adam baby, we need to take you to the doctor and have you checked out." Hunter said. Adam hearing this stood up and shook his head no. His "family" had told him doctors are bad, they hurt people and choose not to obey.

"NO! NO Doctors!" Adam growled and stood firm. Chris jumped up and tried to place a calming hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam pushed the hand off and looked to Hunter. "Adam I am your husband and I love you. I worry about you. You don't even know who you are baby. You need to go get checked out." Hunter tried to explain to the man who knew himself only as Laadan Wyatt.

"No Doctors. I know who in the hell I am. I am Laadan...i mean A-Adam." from somewhere within a voice came to him that told him to just go along with what ever a man named Hunter might say.

It came in a flashback of his being tied and whipped laying in a blood laden bed. Then one came of his protector and he knew that he now was the one who had to protect.

"I mean my name is A-Adam, Hunter, I am sorry I worried you...I went camping and forgot my phone and the time. You know how I am when I camp." Laadan wasn't sure how he knew this about the Adam they speak of but he did as his brothers had told him. Lie when ever he felt threatened and right then he did.

Hunter listened to the words his husband said but didn't know whether to believe him or not. Yes, his Adam was fond of camping and does lose track of time when doing it, but something just felt off, far off.

"Look baby I just feel it wouldn't hurt to get looked over by a medical physician." Hunter expressed his worry once more for the man he loved.

"What The Fuck! I Already Said NO!" Adam screamed and ran his hands over his hair. Fearing Hunter may be speared by his own husband, Chris jumped and stood in between the men. Of course this made Shawn fearful for his own husbands safety but really what could he do but just wait it out and see what was on Chris' mind.

"NO DOCTORS!" Adam exclaimed in Chris' face. "Alright man, that wasn't what I was going to suggest. Look (Chris moved to stand in front of the couple) Tonight is Raw and we all have to be there. How about you get checked out by a personal trainer. They are not doctors but can spot injuries if you have any." Chris explained when he saw the confused look on the lost ones face.

"That's a great idea hun." Shawn praised his husband. Chris just smiled and nodded his head in confirmation.

Hunter walked up to Adam and laid his hands on the side of Adam's cheeks. Laadan looked into Hunter's eyes and for one brief moment a tiny jolt of electricity went to his heart. "_Obey_" came the word and Adam looked away, He had to obey his family, his protectors.

"What do you say love. Just let a trainer check you out at tonight's show? Please my Addy Doll. I'm worried about you." Hunter asked one final time. To Hunter's aching heart Adam pulled himself from his touch.

"Yes, I will obey." came the words that left Hunter with even more questions than answers...

_**Later that evening at Raw...**_

"Hey man you can't do this. Think about Seth, he would be upset if he knew you just walked up to Punk and started beating the shit out of him." Roman stated at the crazed look on Dean's face.

Dean ran his fingers through his short dirty blonde hair as he saw that man down the hall. "Yeah well, that fucking prick deserves more than just a beat down. He hurt my man."

Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Yes that may be, but who has that man now? Who won the love of that man? You did Dean. Seth is yours. He may have yet to say those very important three words but the look in his eyes tell the story. Seth loves you." Roman spoke from his soul.

Dean stood there listening to the words that he already knew. He knew Seth was his, he just wanted some kind of revenge for the man he held in his arms at night. "Yeah I know, I just..."

"Hey baby, you alright?" Seth asked as he walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him.

Dean hung his head and placed his hands on Seth's wrists. "Perfect now." came an honest reply. Feeling Seth's arms around him, calmed the crazed one down, all feelings of revenge fleeing his mind leaving only peace and love behind.

"Dean face me. There is something I need to tell you." Seth asked. Dean gulped as fear wanted to take his mind, he turned around and found peace on Seth's face.

"What is it? I..." "Shhh and be still...I love you Dean." came the words that Dean so longed to hear...

x-x

The crowd in the arena grew still that night when the strange pictures showed for millions to watch. A song with a dark beat began to play and the words "Broken out in Love" filled the sound around the many seats.

Three bearded men were seen and one with a hat seemed to be the leader. Pictures of a doll and a man with a mask was shown along with the word "Obey".

No one truly knew what the man was speaking about but in their hearts they knew it was creepy, dark and nothing good could come from it.

While the music played a lost man sat in the back of the halls watching a monitor. "Brothers?" he whispered out of ear shot. He knew the man named Hunter would not understand. Tears filled his eyes as he reached out and touched the screen. He missed his home and the one who ended his pain.

The bearded man with long black hair and white sweat stained shirt stood hiding in the shadows smiling, soon his disciple would come home...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...**

**Well kids it back to work so sadly updates will get fewer but I will try to post at least twice a week...I love this damn story...**

**AND a special thank you to my readers,reviewers, and the ones who have faved, and followed my crazy story...let the madness continue...hehehe  
**


	7. A token

**To love and Obey...**

**~)~(~**

As "Broken out in love" played, a lost man stood in the back of the halls watching a monitor. "Brothers?" he whispered out of ear shot as the pictures on the screen caught his eye.

Laadan knew the man named Hunter would not understand him. Tears filled his eyes as he reached out and touched the screen. He missed his home and the one who had ended his pain and suffering.

The bearded man with long black hair and white sweat stained shirt stood hiding in the shadows smiling, soon his disciple would come home. Come back to the brotherhood where he belonged.

"Come brother, no one can see us, not yet. Let's go, leave him be." Bray spoke to the man in the back ground.

Luke's eyes turned deadly as his leader told him he had to leave and could no longer watch his own. He did not want to leave his follower behind.

"I want to see him, be with him." Luke tried to explain his loneliness without saying it straight out.

Bray sighed it seemed he wasn't getting through to the man who was his own follower, his own son.

"You can but from afar. He will come home." Bray knew the words he spoke would calm his brother, well he hoped it would. "Look at him Luke, watch the way he touches the screen. Laadan knows where he belongs." Bray tried to explain.

Luke's look softened at the words as he watched Adam continue to touch the screen. His heart softened when he heard his Laadan whisper that he wanted to go home. He knew that Adam had meant home with the Wyatt Family. He just hated that Adam was feeling so lonely, so lost.

Luke's frown grew when the man he knew was Adam's husband walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

His frown grew into a smile when Adam jumped and pushed the man away from him. "Come brother, we need to remain in the shadows, just for now." Erick explained trying to help his brother out, he had yet to feel the loneliness, The sister of the group filled his bed at night.

"Give me five minutes alone and I will be right there." Luke spoke he knew he would reluctantly allow himself to be pulled back into the shadows...

"Sorry to make you jump baby, the trainer is ready to see you." Hunter spoke gently he was still trying to handle Adam with kid gloves.

"I'm fine...Hunter." Laadan tried to explain. He knew though if he had any hope of finding his way back to his family he would have to go along with the worried looking man.

Shawn and Chris walked away from Jimmy and Jay Uso and went over to Hunter when they saw Adam trying to get out of being checked over.

Adam saw the short-haired one, for some reason he trusted the man more than the man with long hair and the one that called himself his husband.

"Can I have five minutes to myself and then I will go." Adam said he felt his soul being pulled down the hall.

"Adam we..." "Hunter come on give him the few minutes he needs. He will be alright." Shawn tried to ease Hunter's panic. He knew Hunter was afraid to leave his husband's side again tonight.

"I will be alright Hun...ter." Adam needed to just get away. Hunter ran his hands over his short hair. "Alright Addy Doll. Meet me in the exam room in five minutes?" Hunter asked he had to fight the urge to ask Chris to follow him.

"Thank you." Adam whispered and turned to leave. Shawn placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Let him go, he will be back." Shawn tried to reassure his best friend. "Yeah but he already walked off once tonight. I found him back here looking at the monitor." Hunter explained.

"Yeah but you found him. Something obviously happened to him Hunt, you need to give him time." Shawn stated. "I know something happened to him, he's not the same man. I just wish I knew what happened to him." Hunter said as gentle tears pricked his eyes. He missed his Addy Doll dearly...

x-x

Laadan had no idea where he was going as he walked down the hall through the arena. He stopped by a room that had the door barely cracked open.

Opening the door he paused as his heart pulled him inside. He closed the door knowing no one could see. With tears in his eyes he kneeled down on his knees and lowered his head before his protector, his brother and father.

"Rise love, we haven't much time." Luke whispered. Adam rose to his feet and waited to see what Luke would do. For the first time Luke took Adam into his arms. Adam melted into the touch, he felt at home.

"May I come home now father? I miss home, I'm so lonely." Laadan explained. "I wish I could let you but my leader will not, Bray will let you come home soon, but for now here is something for you from me. Please keep it hidden, if your husband Hunter found out he could take it from you." Luke explained.

Adam looked with child like wonder as Luke handed him a necklace made of rope and hemp, it was one inch thick and fit Adam like a choker. A silver stone held the name "Luke's Laadan".

"I-It's beautiful. That's me? Luke's Laadan? Ye-yes. Luke's Laadan." Luke smiled as Adam turned and held up is long hair. Luke felt a peace and sense of pride when he tied that choker around his Laadan's neck.

Adam turned to look at Luke with the brightest smile, his first true smile in days, the choker made him feel home and loved, wanted, needed. "Luke's Laadan." he whispered yet again.

Luke smiled and placed his hands on the back of Adam's neck. "No please. I want to wear it." Adam cried when he realized what it was that Luke was doing.

"I know you do love, but you know no one out in the real world would understand. Keep this hidden and then when you are alone wear it and wear it with pride for you are Luke's Laadan." Luke explained.

Adam wiped the single tear and took his claim. He looked at it one more time before he placed it in his pocket. "Thank you Luke, I want to come home but until then I will make you proud."

"Yes you will, just go along with what that man says. ok? Do as he wishes, no matter what it is." Luke said and gave Adam a look.

"You mean sex don't you? I don't know if I can stand him touching me." Adam explained. Luke hated to say what was about to come out. "Obey love and Obey the man who owns you in marriage."

Adam could sense that the words Luke spoke hurt the other man deeply. "Yes sir, I will obey." Adam replied sadly, he didn't want to hurt Luke more than he knew he was. For reasons he couldn't explain he felt deeply for the rough-looking man, it was something in the mans deep eyes.

"Go now, before they wonder where you are." Luke stated firmly and for the first time in his life he kissed a man. Luke placed as small kiss to the lips of his follower, this only deepened his obsession to Laadan, he wanted his love home.

Adam placed his fingertips to his lips, he never expected to feel the way he did when Luke was beating him, he was surprised now that had fallen in love...

x-x

John smiled as he watched his husband get ready to go a round with Kofi Kingston in the ring. "What is it?" Randy asked. John licked his lips. "Just can't get enough of my man. I am so lucky to have you." John spoke from his heart.

Randy stopped tying his boots up. "No baby, I am lucky to have you." Randy replied. He looked at John lovingly.

The door to the locker room opened up and John clammed up immediately. "Barrett, what the hell are you doing in here?" Randy asked knowing John wouldn't be able to speak to the British man.

"I just came to tell you that creative is setting up a program between me and you. This should be fun Randy. I remember just how much I had fun with Johnny boy here." Wade stated.

"What? Your fucking kidding me?" Randy stated growing angry. "Oh no, I speak the truth Orton. I am going to enjoy the time in the ring with you. More than with I did with John." Wade said and then turned and walked away.

Randy waited for Wade to leave the room and then went over to John taking the trembling man into his arms right away.

"I've got you baby, Don't worry I will be alright and I wont let him hurt you again." Randy tried to calm his now trembling man.

John couldn't speak all he could do was nod and try to calm himself. There was only one man John was afraid of and that was Wade Barrett and he hated it. It was just too painful of memories to ever forget...

x-x

Hunter stood in the room as Adam sat on the exam table. "Adam I need you to remove your clothes so I can look you over." the physical trainer said.

Adam frowned but brushed his hand over the pocket that held his token. He sighed and began removing his shirt.

Hunter watched in horror as his lovers body was exposed to him.

"A-Ad-Addy D-Doll. Who burned you?" Hunter asked, feeling sick as his husbands burned, bruised and beaten body came into full display...

**~v~**

**So yeah reviews would be nice so please send a few...**

**Next chapter...will Bray finally get his hands on the sheep he wants to lead?**


	8. Pain is love

**To Love and Obey...Pain is love...  
**

_Disclaimer_...I own no one but my dark obsession with The Wyatt's

**~)~(~**

"What are you doing Roman?" Heath asked, more like whined. "What does it look like Ginger, I'm claiming you, I am going to fuck that ass...mmm." Roman said as he shoved three fingers of his left hand into Heath's watering mouth.

Heath tried to mumble around the thick long fingers that he had a match with 3MB soon but Roman just shook his head no and Heath knew to suck and shut up.

Heath stripped his clothes off as he continued to suck on the three digits in his mouth. Wetting them to dripping with his warm saliva.

Roman yanked the fingers from Heath's mouth. Smiling as he did, he couldn't wait to feel up inside Heath's tight asshole. The red-head yelped out suddenly when he felt the three fingers enter into his unprepped hole.

Roman immediately placed his lips on Heath's to swallow any further screams and try to keep the noise from going outside of the locker room. Well more like loud moans of lust and welcomed pain.

Roman called his man Spitfire because his red-head loved his sex hard, fast and painful. In the time they had been together Roman and Heath had only made love once and that was on their third date.

The rest of the times were just like now would turn out be. Hard, fast and full of pent-up sexual rage and heated energy.

Heath pulled his lips from that moan drowning kiss. "Fuck me now Roman! Give me what I need, crave!" Heath stated, his voice sounding forceful.

Roman frowned then took his hand and smacked Heath hard on the ass with his right hand. Knowing damn good and well for the next couple of days that hand print would remain pretty and red. Just the way his spitfire craved.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Heath asked giving Roman a slutty pout. "You didn't say please." Roman said as he thrust his fingers in all the way.

Heath rolled his eyes and received another smack to his ass. "Fine sir, Please fuck me? Damn it!" Heath yelled as his prostate was probed time after time leaving his cock hard and dripping. Heath was becoming a bottle of wanton mess.

Roman smiled and removed his fingers from Heaths ass forcing the red-head to turn around and place his hands on the locker room shelves.

"Spreadim Spitfire! I'm goin in deep!" Roman only warned once before he was buried balls deep inside his Spitfire. Heath had to bite on his wrist to stop the pained scream that came and the pleasure that followed.

Roman moaned out as he thrust hard and fast inside of his lover. He was so happy to feel Heath's tightness wrapped around him.

"I love ya Spitfire." Roman moaned out. Heath remained speechless as his man thrust deep inside. Roman just smiled knowing Heath was too damn lost in the moment to even speak the words that he knew Heath held in his heart.

Roman knew he was loved and he would never let that love go. He knew in his heart he would die for Heath if he had too and Heath felt the same way. Their love was true, binding and forever.

Heath took his cock in his hand and began pumping it in time with his lovers thrusts. "Are you pumping my cock bad boy?" Roman asked. Loving that Heath was feeling so naughty.

Of course Heath could only nod. "That's what I thought. Next time I am binding your hands but now I want you to play with yourself and cum for me. Cum hard baby." Roman gave the order that brought Heath to his heat and his cock spilt the cream over and onto the carpeted floor below.

Three more deep, hard thrusts and a heavy slap to Heath's ass had Roman filing up his Spitfire to over flowing.

"I love you too Roman, always." Heath whispered as he turned around and found love in his lovers trusting eyes...

_**Meanwhile...**_

Seth smiled as Brad and Justin walked hand n hand down the hall. He knew the couple had been going through a rough time in the past and he was very glad that they seemed to have found their way back to one another.

"Hi Seth, how are things going?" Brad Maddox asked. Seth only had a smile to give as Dean came up to him and took hold of his hand. "Doing pretty good as you can see, so Justin how have you been?" Seth asked his best friend.

Something not many people knew was that Seth and Justin were best friends, they became friends immediately when Seth moved up to the main roster. "I am doing much better. Maybe we could talk later?" Justin asked, he knew to keep quiet about his and Brad's personal life.

Brad was a very private person behind closed doors. However their love was grand and deep. So when Justin was taken and raped by Wade one night, their lives were rudely interrupted, but love got them through it.

Brad however still held in his heart his revenge, the revenge he wanted someday on Wade Barrett.

"Yeah,call me alright?" Seth asked. He had a feeling something was wrong when Wade Barrett past behind them and Justin lowered his eyes. Seth prayed he was wrong.

"Sorry guys to pull Seth away but I am tired and really want to head to the hotel. We need to get some sleep so we can head on to the next arena." Dean stated. Seth smiled he knew that Dean just wanted to get them alone.

They made love often but Dean and Seth both loved just spending time together and holding one another. Sometimes even more than being inside the other, of course their sex life was wonderful since Dean and Seth had talked and Seth had told Dean everything that CM Punk had put him through in the past.

Dean frowned when he noticed the short-haired tattooed man watching them down the hall. "Yeah sure thing guys. See you tomorrow at Smackdowns taping." Justin replied. When he reached out and hugged Seth, Dean could have sworn he heard a faint growl from somewhere.

Dean was about to say something when Seth turned to face him and kissed him passionately.

All thoughts of any sound or thing surrounding him, faded from Dean when Seth's soft lips were pressed to his and when he parted his lips to taste his love the world seemed to stop.

The loving couple never noticed the soft smile that Phil Brooks held on his lips...

**Back in the trainers room...**

Hunter stood in the trainers room as Adam sat on the exam room table. He was nervous to see what may have happened to his husband.

"Adam I need you to remove your clothes for me so I can look you over." the physical trainer said. Hunter had only explained very little to Bill Demott as he looked over the younger man.

Adam frowned not wanting to be naked in front of the four men but he brushed his hand over the pocket that held his token. He felt he should obey as Luke had told him to. Standing up from the table, He sighed and began removing his shirt, feeling even more exposed he slowly removed his jeans and finally his underwear.

Hunter watched in horror as his lovers body was exposed to him. He gasped and pain hit his heart as if someone ripped it out. Someone or something had hurt his Addy Doll and hurt him bad.

"A-Ad-Addy D-Doll. Who burned you? Wha-What happened to you?" Hunter asked, feeling sick as his husbands burned, bruised and beaten body came into full display.

Adam looked down not knowing what Hunter was even talking about. He tried to hold in his own gasp as he took in his body that held no had what looked like burns on his chest and the cuts to his wrist was now visible.

_"No pain"_ came words to him from nowhere. He knew they came from his creator.

Shawn noticed the confused look on Adam's face, he grasped his own husbands hand. He could not imagine ever seeing Chris the way Adam looked right then. Adam looked as if he had been in a bad crash.

"Oh um...no one hurt me. I was starting a fire and it popped. I don't feel them much. As for the cuts I was gathering firewood...got clumsy." Adam let the lies roll off his tongue. He did grimace when he remembered how Erick had held the burning poker to his chest and chanted the words "You are not Adam, You are Laadan."

"Addy, are you in pain now?" Hunter asked worried about Adam's sudden change in behavior.

"Umm yeah a little. Look can I get dressed now. All I need is cream for the burns and I will be ok." Adam explained he just wanted to dress, go somewhere alone and wear his protectors token. "Adam I want to do a full exam. Hunter can you, Shawn and Chris step out of the room?" Bill asked.

Adam knew what Bill was looking for. He wondered himself he had been sexually assaulted but he didn't believe he was.

Hunter reluctantly agreed and left the room with the two other men. Bill professionally gave Adam the exam he needed. "Adam did someone harm you? I know when you are lying. Everything you say will stay with me. I just need to know how to help you." Bill said trying to help.

"I dont know." Adam whispered as he blinked his eyes, he was beginning to get a headache from the stress. "I mean no. No one hurt me why? Did you find something?" Adam asked curious if there were any signs. "No there are no signs of rape, but you do have a tiny cut on your, um scrotum." Bill explained.

Adam frowned as he remembered his sister, the female of the family, following orders to cut him down there. That was all he could recall except that the one known as Bray had took the blood from the cut and drank it. Laadan shook off the memory.

"Oh yeah well shitting in the woods can be dangerous sometimes." Adam just brushed it off. Bill just laughed and let it go. "Alright, well man if you need me please call, I am a damn good listener." Bill stated as he walked over to the door and let the men back in.

"Hunter he is fine now, he will be ok. The burns will heal. If you have any problems Adam call me." Bill explained.

Adam nodded and began to redress. He hated the scars he bore but he knew they were from love.

His mind so played upon that the Wyatt's had Adam believing pain was love...

_**Later that night...**_

_The disturbed man now known to the world as Bray Wyatt sat in his rickety home. He rocked by the dim light of the lantern with the rope in his hand. He smiled as he methodically intertwined the rope with leather. _

_Holding up the cuffs of leather and rope he imagined all the things he would be doing with this new creation. His cock hardened as he dreamed of the day that his very own sheep, his own creation, would be held down by them._

_He opened his pants and took hold of his cock. Jacking off slowly he imagined Seth's lips around his cock. Seth being bound by the leather of rope and strength, having Bray's cock pushed down his throat. _

_"Fuck so soon Seth, so soon, You will be mine...You will be Bray's" Bray cried out as he came in his hand. He took his cum and rubbed it all along the ten foot rope that would be the only thing his creation will be wearing for all eternity. _

**~v~**

**It's update time and hopefully the next chapter will not be far off. I do want to take this time thank each and every reader and reviewer who have taken their time to read this weird story of mine.**

**I just feel the need to warn you...My plan was not to take this story **_too_ **far into the darkness, but this is the way it seems to want to go, so be **_warned_ **in the up coming chapters there will be **_darkness_** and **_non__/con_** with **_harsh violence_**, if this kind of thing is not for you then by all means please **_do not read_**, for those of you who know me I am just letting this **_story take over_**, forgive me if I offend any of you...**_You have been warned_**...**

**Lot's of sweet dark dreams =) MJ**


	9. A nightmare and warning

**Thank you for reading and a shout out to: ** JadeRose1, nexus angel, waldron82 for ch.7 &8, takers dark lover for 7&8, and LadyDragonsblood **For reviewing chapter 8.**

**I miss giving shout outs so no matter how few reviews I may get! This shout out is for you and you and you and yo..! **

**~)~(~**

**A few weeks later...  
**

Chris tried not to shiver as the three bearded men passed him in the hall backstage in an unknown arena. In his dream the one named Bray Wyatt, the apparent leader, had reached out and tried to pull Seth away from Dean and Roman.

A serious beat down prevented the three bearded men from taking the man unsuspecting man away.

Chris' heart was pounding and his breath was quivering. Something about the leader frightened him for the brunette/blond-haired man, before he knew it the dream shifted and Seth's body was being stripped naked and blood was seeping from his wrists.

Three men wearing sheep masks stood over Seth chanting "Obey".

Shawn felt his husband tremor in his sleep. A groan was heard when Chris' dream took a yet another turn and it was him in Seth's place. He lay naked, with burns on his skin. Burns that were only getting hotter.

"Pl-please stop, burns...hurts." Chris called out in his sleep. Shawn frowned wanting to know what it was that his love was dreaming about. What ever the dream was it was not good.

When Chris cried out in intense raw pain, Shawn knew he needed to wake the man up. He was just too fearful to let him sleep and the nightmare to continue.

"Lionheart, come on baby boy, wake up." Shawn pleaded, hating the pain that his husband was showing in his dream.

"STOP HURTS!" Chris cried and finally sat up with a start, he was shivering and sweating at the same time.

"Hey baby, what was it? What was your dream about" Shawn asked.

"Sh-Shawn? God b-baby, s-so real." Chris tried to explain what he was feeling only he was out of breath.

"Damn baby, Thank God you are alright. You were having a really bad dream." Shawn told Chris.

"N-no b-baby, more l-like a ni-nightmare." Chris tried to explain as he caught his breath. He then realized how bad and shallow his breaths were and how worried Shawn looked.

"Shawn, drink, baby, please?" Chris asked. He couldn't take the worried look on his husbands loving face and he couldn't get his breathing and shivering under control.

"Ok Lionheart, I will be right back. Juice or water?" Shawn asked. "J-juice, need vitamin, from it." Chris explained. Shawn went to kiss Chris on the cheek and couldn't help but notice Chris' hesitation to let the kiss linger there.

Shawn just frowned and shook it off as the side effects from Chris' dream or nightmare as Chris called it, it had taken over Chris' body.

"Damn, so, real" Chris whispered and began his yoga. Meditation normally brought his mind back and calmed him back to where he needed to be.

Shawn ran down the steps and through the living area to get into the kitchen, he wanted to hurry and get back upstairs to Chris. He was grabbing a juice when his cellphone buzzed.

He just happened to notice that he had left it on the kitchen counter last night. They were in between shows with Chris and they were lucky to be able to spend sometime alone in their Texas home.

"Yeah Hunt what's up?" Shawn asked when he noticed the number. "Um this is Laad...Adam. I know it's early but can I please talk to Chris." came the quiet voice.

"Y-yeah he is up anyway." Shawn said. He was wondering why Adam would be calling Chris in the middle of the night. Well four A.M in the morning.

It had been three weeks since Adam had come home and no one really believed his story about how the burns and bruises came to be. So Hunter, Shawn and Chris all decided to keep a very close eye on Adam. Not just on Adam but who was around him as well.

Hunter still believed that someone or something had hurt his beloved. Adam was just not the same person, his loving insatiable, sexual lover was just not there anymore. His normally happy smiling Adam was no longer around. He had been replaced by a man who was distant and never smiled.

Adam began to have dreams and vivid nightmares the same night he had come home, in those dreams Adam would say the name Laadan.

Hunter wanted to know who Laadan was and why Laadan must obey. He was just afraid to ask Adam in fear of the man pulling away from him even more, he already felt that their marriage was strained somehow, because the usual flirtatious and horny Adam, lay distant and seemed to clam up when ever he tried to kiss him or caress him in any way.

Moments later Chris frowned as Shawn entered the room with his juice and held out a cellphone to him. Shawn mouthed the word Adam and just shrugged his shoulders.

Chris reached out his hand and took the phone, he held it to his ear noticing it belonged to Shawn, he didn't even remember where in the heck his even was.

"Adam? You alright man?" Chris asked. "Had a dream, you were in it. Stay the fuck away from Luke." Adam said and hung up on Chris.

Chris looked at the phone as if just grew arms. "Who in the hell is Luke?" Chris asked not sure who in the hell Adam was even talking about.

"Fuck, the Wyatt family." Chris stated out loud. Shawn looked at his man in total loss and confusion. "Chris what in the hell are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"Adam, all he wanted was to tell me to stay away from Luke. What the fuck?"

"Who in the hell is Luke?" Shawn asked. "From what I can gather he is one of the members of the Wyatt family. Why in the hell was Adam wanting me to stay away from him?" Chris asked.

Shawn just shrugged it off. "Who knows, it's Adam. You know he hasn't been himself since he got back." Shawn assured and Chris just fell into his husbands out stretched arms. All memories of the dream and Adam's warning vanished as Shawn caressed his husband and began to make love to him.

Good thing they were naked all ready it was much easier for Shawn to take his hardening cock and push it into his husbands still relaxed hole. Relaxed from last nights two times in a row.

Chris spread his legs and welcomed the cock into his ass. He loved the feel of his husbands dick buried inside him.

"Feels so wonderful, feeling you buried inside me." Chris stated. "Like this Lionheart?" Shawn asked as he rammed in and stayed there for a few moments.

"Y-yes! Damn!" Chris exclaimed, loving the cock that was inside him. Shawn held onto his love. He was sad for Hunter and Adam.

"What is it baby?" Chris asked at the somber look on Shawn's face. "I just don't know what I would do if I were in Hunter's place. The thought of losing you only to find you and you not be the same." Shawn whispered.

Chris just took his hand and placed it beside Shawn's cheek. "It's alright baby. I am here, always." Chris said and tried to push the feel of that dream back behind his mind. He loved when his husband made love to him and he did not want the dream to come to the surface and take this pleasure away from them.

Shawn smiled and continued to make love to Chris, they both felt whole as their love-making grew hotter, faster and more steamy. "Do I need to touch you?" Shawn asked. Chris shook his head and gripped the sheets.

Shawn loved it when he made Chris come undone by his cock alone. "Harder, hotter." Chris whined, he wrapped his arms around Shawn's back leaving a trail of scratches along Shawn's bronzed skin.

Shawn feeling the delicious pain from Chris picked up the speed and gave his man what he begged for. Moment's later the couple cried out as they came together, came as one...Bad dreams and fears all forgotten...

x-x

Adam jumped as he felt Hunter's arms go around his waist. "What are you doing up?" Hunter asked finding Adam in the kitchen. He had woke up to find Adam gone and the bed cold.

"I was t-thirsty." Adam spoke softly. He pulled away from Hunter and left the kitchen. Adam worked fast to remove the trinket from his neck. he knew Hunter would follow him. He wished for just some time to himself.

Hunter sighed watching Adam walk away from him again. He missed having his husband in his arms, in his bed, he missed making love to his husband.

"Adam would you please quit walking away from me?" Hunter asked as Adam froze as words from Luke filled his mind. He knew he would have to let Hunter fuck him, he just didn't want to, but Luke had told him to obey the one who married him.

"Sor-ry. I thought I heard something." Adam lied. Hunter going into protective mode started to look around the home. "It's alright Hunter, I was probably hearing things." Adam said. He knew the man cared for him, he could feel it. But He just wanted to go back home.

Hunter checked inside and out before he let himself realize everything was alright and Adam was safe. Adam felt bad for lying to the caring man.

"You're safe. You're safe...thank G-god." Hunter tried to stop the tears of relief from falling but he couldn't. He fell to his knees in front of Adam and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. "You're safe..." Hunter cried. His body shook as he held onto Adam as if the man might vanish...

~V~

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**I WISH I COULD WRITE THIS STORY MORE OFTEN! I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK...**


	10. There's no place like home

**Thank you for reading and a shout out to: **JadeRose1, niki 1981, LadyDragonsblood for 7,8,9 ;) sorry dear I thought I had put 7 & 8...*slaps self on forehead*, Nexus angel and takers dark lover **For reviewing chapter 9**

**~)~(~**

"What are you doing brother? It's the middle of the night, well early morning" Erick asked his leader. Bray sat rocking with the remainder of rope in his hand. He was making sure the rope and leather was strong and long enough to hold a strong man.

"Preparing for him to come home. He comes home soon and everything has to be prepared and prepared well. Laadan will used for this when the time comes." Bray replied with a smile on his face.

"Yes brother, Luke misses Laadan, he can't wait for him to come home again and back to us where he belongs. Are you excited?" Erick asked. He knew Bray was, he just wanted to make small talk with the leader, he knew Bray would be busy starting tomorrow with bringing his chosen one home.

"Yes, I will finally have Seth here where he belongs. I still need to choose his new name in life. Bree or Braydan? Both names meaning another part of me. "Yes Braydan, I like this. Bree is nice too, its feminine and will show Seth that he must follow you, that you own him. Bray's Bree." Erick stated with a certain confidence.

Bray smiled at that idea. He stood up from the rocking chair, leaving the rope behind and walked over to his closet. He looked through the closet until he came across what it was he was looking for.

"Ah, Do you remember when she wore this? She was such a pretty lady. So sad she chose not to obey." Bray spoke softly of the first female member who chose to leave the nest before it was her time.

Erick walked over to the dress and breathed in the smell, a smell that once brought him comfort. "Yes she smelled so good, sad we had to break her." Erick stated in his cold voice as he looked at the pretty purple and black flowered dress.

"I could see him in this. His hair would look beautiful down and flowing. But first he must be trained. He must be shown to obey and that his life as Seth Rollins is over. Luke did well with Laadan, we should do even better with Seth. He will forever be mine, whether he is Bree or Braydan, he will belong to me and the Wyatt family." Bray laughed his hypnotic laugh.

Soon his follower and own disciple will be laying in his bed learning to love his new life. A new sacrifice will be given in the name of obey and obedience...

x-x

Seth woke in a sweat that morning. He just wanted to stay in the arms of Dean but he was afraid of waking the sleeping man in front if him. He slowly slipped from Dean's loving arms and made his way to the bathroom.

He went to the sink and began washing his face with a washcloth. He hated that his dream had faded from him and he couldn't remember what had him so startled. All he could think of was that it must have something to do with Justin.

Justin has been the only one on his mind since the last day he talked to him. Justin never called him and when he tried to talk to the Cape Town werewolf the man would only make very small talk. Seth had a feeling something was going on with the older man, he just prayed it had nothing to do with Wade Barrett.

"Seth!" Seth lost his thoughts when he heard his lover call out for him. He dropped the washcloth and laid it in the dirty clothes hamper that was beside the vanity sink. "Seth?" Dean asked out again into the darkness.

Seth opened the door to the bathroom, leaving the light on and walked out. He smiled seeing Dean's arms outstretched to him. "There you are, get back here young man."

"Young man? We are the same age." Seth stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah! Now get into me arms hehehe!" Dean made some kind of scary voice. Seth just giggled and jumped into arms that were waiting on him to fill them. Dean wrapped his arms protectively around Seth as the blond/brunette buried his face in Dean's neck breathing in Dean's masculine scent.

Within moments the dream was forgotten in the sanctuary of Dean's closeness. Seth shed silent tears of happiness and drifted off to sleep, he had never felt so loved.

"I don't know how I would live without you in my life and I never will have to know. I have you Seth Colby Rollins, you are mine forever." Dean spoke from his heart as he let peaceful silent tears of joy fall from his eyes until sleep claimed him to sweet dreams of he and Seth spending the rest of their lives in peace together...

x-x

"You're safe. You're safe...thank G-god." Hunter tried to stop the tears of relief from falling but he couldn't. When he thought Adam was about to be hurt again his heart stopped in fear.

He fell to his knees in front of Adam and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist.

"You're safe..." Hunter cried with tears falling from his desperate eyes. His body shook as he held onto Adam as if the man might vanish from his eyes.

Adam didn't know what to think, this was the first time he had seen the man he knew as his husband break down in front of him like that. He wanted to try to calm the frightened man. Gently he lay his hand on Hunter's head.

Hunter was surprised, it was the first time that Adam had initiated any kind of physical form of contract. He looked up and locked eyes with Adam for the first time in weeks.

"Addy doll...Adam, I love you. I miss you so much. I don't really know what happened to you when you were missing from me but I will always be here to love you and protect you from whom or what ever hurt you. I miss you my love. I miss being with you, near you, I miss making love to you." Hunter spoke from the heart.

Adam was going to lie and tell Hunter no one had hurt him, but he let it be and just allowed the man he knew only as his husband Hunter to continue to speak.

Hunter unlocked eyes with Adam and kissed his husband where Adam's pajama covered cock lay limp. Something filled Adam, he wasn't sure what. It was a feeling he couldn't recall but it felt good when Hunter placed that kiss.

Hunter smiled, he could feel the moment Adam's breath hitched. When Adam's cock began to plump he thanked the heavens that his husband responded. Slowly testing the waters he lowered Adam's pajama bottoms and underwear.

Giving Adam no time to back out or protest, Hunter took his lovers manhood into his mouth and gently sucked on the head of Adam's cock.

Little slivers of tiny jolts went through Adam as the man on his knees sucked on his dick, he couldn't recall anything so wonderful as that feeling, for some reason he felt this was the most normal thing that had ever happened to him even though none of his family had touched him in such a pleasurable way, when he was touched it was only pain.

That woman had hurt him, cut him below where Hunter was sucking and it had hurt badly.

"H-Hunter pl-please st-op." Adam asked his breathing getting more rapid and rigid like he couldn't breathe. Hunter heard Adam's plea, his cry for him to stop, it sounded so raw and painful that it ripped Hunter's soul in half.

Hunter stopped immediately and removed his mouth from Adam's member, he looked up at his lover. Tears were in Adam's eyes for the first time since his return and Hunter froze. "W-What is it Addy Doll?" Hunter asked seeing the tears well in his baby's eyes.

"I-Is th-there a sc-scar there?" It took a moment for Hunter to realize what Adam was asking.

Hunter lifted Adam's cock and looked on his sac where a small scar remained. Hunter kissed the tissue and looked Adam in the eyes, he was not going to lie to his husband. Hunter had never lied to Adam and he wasn't about to start now.

"Only a small one, it's barely noticeable." Hunter replied. "Am I ugly?" Adam asked. Hunter stood up and his first true smile in three weeks crossed his face, he could feel his Adam coming back.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have _EVER_ laid my eyes on Adam. Let me prove to you how beautiful you are." Hunter stated and he pulled Adam's pajamas and underwear back up over Adam's still plump cock.

Hunter held out his hand and gently Adam took it. Adam was scared but seeing the truth in the man's eyes he knew he would be alright, he just wished he could remember things about their time together before he was forced into worshiping the brotherhood know as the Wyatt Family.

Hunter led Adam to their marital bed, one Adam had uncomfortably slept in since his return. Before asking Adam to lay down, Hunter slowly removed Adam's pajamas, leading Adam over to the mirror.

Adam keep his eyes lowered afraid to look at himself. It had been weeks since he looked at his own reflection. He had avoided all mirrors at all cost up until now when Hunter stood behind him. With soft gentle words Hunter encouraged Adam to look at himself in the mirror.

"You are beautiful Adam, look at yourself baby. You are beautiful." Hunter cooed. Adam slowly lifted his eyes and took in his reflection. He wished he recognized the man looking back at him. Sadly he didn't know himself.

Hunter sighed softly to himself so he wouldn't alarm Adam. He had hoped by Adam seeing himself it would bring Adam back to normal.

He took Adam's cock back into his hand and began stroking it. "Does this feel good?" he asked, looking at Adam's eyes in the mirror. Adam closed his eyes and laid his head back on Hunter's chest, he just felt the need to let go.

"It's alright to let yourself enjoy this." Hunter spoke softly as he gently palmed Adam's cock up and down.

"feels good" Adam whispered. Hunter removed his hand and led Adam over to the bed, he wanted to be gentle and go slowly. Hunter wanted to make love to his husband and he was going to treat Adam as if he were a virgin and this was Adam's first time. He wanted to make it good for his lost one.

"I can make it feel even better. Addy Doll, I can make you fly." Hunter explained in a hushed tone. Hearing the way Hunter said this made Adam want to experience what the man had just told him. He laid down on the bed for Hunter, all images and words to obey were silent as he watched the man undress.

Hunter displayed his body for Adam, he smiled seeing Adam's cock react to him. "Damn you are just so fucking beautiful." Hunter couldn't help but repeat those words he previously spoke.

His own cock reacted when Adam slowly bent his knees and spread his legs for him. Hunter moved on top of Adam and between his legs as he grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer.

"Don't be frightened this is just gel to make it feel even better." Hunter immediately explained when Adam's breathing sped up and he began to tremble. Adam closed his eyes and wished away the image of the burning liquid that was rubbed on his chest by Luke.

Hunter lay his hand on Adam's face. "It's alright, I wont hurt you." Hunter whispered as Adam opened his eyes. Adam saw the truth and something else in Hunter's eyes, what ever it was calmed him at once and made something inside his heart flutter.

"I know you want hurt me. Please make me fly?" Adam asked and it was like music to Hunter's ears. Adam truly wanted to feel good, he was just afraid that gel would burn. Hunter opened the lube and placed it in his hand rubbing his fingers well with it. Adam realized then that it couldn't burn or it would be burning the man who wanted to make him feel good.

Hunter placed his index finger at Adam's hole and slowly pushed in. "Just breathe through it baby, you know it gets so much better." Hunter explained as he pushed his finger all the way in. He knew how to make his Addy Doll fly and went straight to that special place that would have his man doing just that.

"Ohumm" Adam spoke shyly as his began to soar. "More" "Yes" Hunter replied and went in with two fingers. He stretched Adam well, wanting only joy and love to be felt when he entered him.

Hunter removed his finger and smiled when Adam let out a tiny whine of loss. He oiled his cock well and pushed in Adam's hole. Adam gasped and cringed from the pain at first, it had been a month since his last time if he only knew.

"I've got you Addy Doll." Hunter told him as he took Adam's know softening cock into his hand. He began to rub Adam up and down as he moved inside of him slowly and then faster.

Soon Adam was feeling good and tiny moans began to grow into louder ones. He had closed his eyes but opened them, when he felt Hunter slow his growing thrusts. He looked into Hunter's eyes and it hit him what that look had been earlier. One of total love.

At that moment everything that he was and all that he is came flooding back to him. He gasped when he remembered his life with Hunter and began to break down in sobs at all that he had forgotten.

"Addy Doll are you alright?" Hunter asked terrified that he had hurt his husband.

"I'm fine Baby Doll, Please don't stop. I, I need this. I need you. I love you Hunter, My Baby Doll." Adam said as he reached up and wiped the tears that were now seeping from Hunter's eyes. The man who just realized he got his husband the love of his life finally back home.

"Ok" Was all Hunter could say, he wanted to say more but no words would come he was just too filled with love and happiness that he was beyond words. He showed Adam how much he loved him and soon both men were bound by love again as they came together Hunter took Adam in his arms.

"I love you always Hunter." "I love you always Adam." Hunter replied as he remained inside his lover afraid to let Adam go. Hunter kissed Adam deeply, finally his world was back to where it should be.

Adam melted into the kiss...It was so good to be home.

~v~

**Please Review...**


	11. A Time of discovery

**Thank you for reading, faving and following and a shout out to: **JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, takers dark lover, nexus angel, U Nex Me and JoMoFan-spot **For reviewing chapter 10! **

**~)~(~**

**A Time to love...  
**

"I love you always Hunter." Adam whispered as he felt Hunter in his arms, his heart swelled with love and it felt wonderful to feel his heart again and his dream reawaken.

"I love you always Adam, always." Hunter replied as he remained inside of his lover, afraid to let Adam go.

Hunter kissed Adam deeply, finally his world was back to where it should be and his husband was back in his arms where he belonged.

Adam melted into that passionate kiss. Hunter's lips were just so soft and his lips were warm making Adam's tummy do a very happy tiny flip and flop. It was so good to be home, feeling Hunter's lips on his felt so right, so comforting.

Hunter removed his lips and kept eye contact with Adam as he pulled something from the bedside table drawer, a small black box that held something very dear to Hunter. Adam's breath hitched, he wept as Hunter removed the ring from the box and placed the ring back on his finger, it felt so right, so perfect, it was the perfect size and he knew that it belonged there, where it had belonged all along.

Adam felt Hunter ease his cock out of him and he lay in the bed when Hunter got up from the bed. Adam felt a chill from the lack of warmth. He watched as his sexy husband trotted his naked ass across the floor. He knew Hunter was headed to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth, like so many times before.

'Times before', Adam smiled to himself as happy tears filled his green eyes.

"There's no place like home." He whispered softly. Hunter smiled hearing those words come from Adam's mouth. Finally his husband was back home and the world was right again.

Hunter came back from the bathroom and walked over to the bed, no words were needed as he cleaned up his man with the warm damp cloth. He gently cleaned Adam's bottom and himself from the cum they spilt. He then took the soiled washcloth back into the bathroom and placed it in the dirty clothes and then washed his hands.

Turning back to the door and bedroom where Adam still lay, He paused for a moment at the bathroom door and looked at Adam. Life was back in his husband's once dull eyes, Adam no longer looked lost, confused child.

Adam outstretched his arms to Hunter, wanting to feel the warmth that came with holding his husband in his arms. All thought of what had happened with the Wyatt family faded away as if it almost never happened.

Hunter smiled and walked over to the bed, pausing when he felt something cold and hard under his right foot. He looked down and picked up what he had stepped on.

Adam froze when he saw what his husband held in his hand. In Hunter's hand lay the hemp rope that held the name he wished he could forget.

"Adam, who is Laadan?" ...

x-x

Life couldn't be sweeter, when Dean looked into Seth's eyes and melted away in them. Seth laid in the bed with Dean as they dreamed of their future together. Dean saw his future for the first time when he looked into Seth's eyes.

Seth saw love and peace and knew forever was going to be all he ever dreamt of. Love was an amazing thing to behold when the person who loves you shows love back and proves to the world how much they love you.

By now everyone in the WWE and fans around the world knew of the love Dean and Seth shared. It was well-known of the couple they were. Everyone was happy for the couple. Well almost everyone.

"A penny for your thoughts." Seth stated as he lay naked with Dean in the bed. A naked Dean lay on his lovers chest looking down at the blonde brunette.

Seth reached up and brushed the back of his hand along Dean's cheek. A pleasant smile blushed Dean's face as he looked down at his dream come true. "A nickle for a kiss." Dean replied.

"You don't have to pay for them silly, them are for free." Seth giggled. "Well in that case I will take a dozen to start with." Dean chuckled. Seth smiled and began giving Dean little pecks on his lips. He counted in between each little peck.

"Is that the best you got?" Dean asked, when Seth reached ten. "What!" Seth laughed as Dean winked at him. "I mean..." Dean's words were cut off when Seth playfully began tickling the man above him on his sides.

It was apparent that Dean was ticklish and Seth loved every single minute it, before too long Seth had Dean trapped underneath him, he had pulled off a wonderful submission hold.

"No sir, here is the best that I got." Seth placed his lips on Dean's and forced his tongue into the mans wet mouth. "mmmm" Dean moaned into the kiss, it was such a hot kiss that it had his cock paying attention and growing. Both men had very peppy swords to play with and pleasure.

Seth gave a wicked smirk as he began to rub his unclothed cock on top of Dean's already erect one. Dean moaned as he began to move his hips a bit to rub more friction against Seth's leaking cock.

"Take me Seth. Make love to me. I want to feel you inside me." Dean asked. Seth looked in Dean's eyes, he wanted to make sure that this was what Dean truly wanted.

Punk never bottomed to him ever. Punk was the permanent top. He would tell Seth that he would never let another man fuck him. That he was too much of a man to be on the bottom.

"Are you sure?" Dean nodded his head yes to answer Seth's question. Seth just wanted to be sure. He has topped before but only twice in his life. Oddly enough that was with Justin and both times were with him.

Justin was fighting inner demons and Seth helped him figure everything out, however they knew they would only be friends, there just was nothing between them, not romantically anyway. So they stayed close friends till this day.

"More than sure, now get inside me!" Dean ordered playfully. Seth leaned down and placed another kiss to Dean's lips. "Yes sir., Lube sir?" Seth asked in his playful voice. "Well let me see?...umm yes!" Seth chuckled and moved to grab the lube from the bedside table.

Dean smiled a nervous smile as Seth popped the lube and smeared a grateful amount on his hand and fingers. He took his lubed hand and grasped Dean's cock with it. He palmed Dean's weeping member up and down several times.

"St-stop can't last t-that way." Dean groaned. He was loving the feel of his lovers hand masturbating his cock. "Shh I got ya, relax now I'm going to stick my finger inside you, I am not going to stop baby, I'm going in all the way to the last knuckle." Seth warned.

Dean nodded and gasped when he felt Seth shove his legs apart even further. Seth took his hand and pressed his finger to Dean's pucker. Dean held his breath as the thick long finger went inside of him.

"Damn, been so long, fucking me with your finger, makes me feel so good." Dean confessed. He squirmed around on the sheets, Seth's finger started feeling really good inside him. Seth leaned down and kissed his man deeply as he removed his one finger. "Ready babe?" Seth asked.

Dean bit his lips and nodded his head. For the past few weeks feeling Seth inside of him was all he could think about.

Seth could feel Dean's confidence and secure mood, so he lube up his penis and pushed deep inside of the man who claimed him as his own.

Dean tried to breathe but the feeling of love was just too overwhelming and it claimed what breath he had inside him. "Dean, breath for me baby." Seth whispered, he himself was overwhelmed by what his life held.

"I love you." was all Dean could manage to whisper. Tears formed in Seth's eyes as he moved in and out of his lover with deep penetrating thrusts. Dean was a thriving mess as Seth made love to him. "Not going to last long, you feel amazing, Fuck!" Dean cried out as his prostate was played with over and over.

"Hell yeah me either! You feel so damn good, your cock is so beautiful when you leek for me." Seth stated and took Dean's meaty package into his hand and began maneuvering it up and down.

"That's it baby! Cum, I want to feel your walls eat my cock." Seth ordered and Dean happily complied. Both men cried out in lust as they spilt their loves seed and held one another close. They were lost in their abiding love.

Sadly they had no clue of the hell that was about to come their way. Would their love be strong enough to survive the twisted minds of The Wyatt Family...

x-V-x

**Please forgive me for taking so long to update! I had a busy work scheduled and comp problems. I am hopefully back, I have a vacation coming up in two weeks and I plan on writing away during that time! **

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**I need to know if my readers are enjoying this story!  
**


	12. The Eater of Worlds

**Thank you for reading, faving and following and a shout out to: **JadeRose1, niki 1981, takers dark lover and LadyDragonsblood **For reviewing chapter 11! **

**~)~(~**

**The eater of worlds**

x-x-x

Hunter smiled at his loving husband and walked over to the bed where his dream lay naked, looking all flushed from their sex and reawakening, he paused when he felt something cold and hard under his right foot.

Looking down, Hunter picked up whatever it was that he had stepped on from the floor. Slowly he rose up and looked at the odd thing in his hand. Running his fingers through his long hair, He examined the thick rope like collar, trying to figure out what the odd-looking thing was. Knowing he had never seen it before, it stirred something of uneasiness inside of him.

Adam froze when he saw what his husband held, he had forgotten all about it being in his pajama bottoms. He had taken it off and placed it in his pocket quickly when Hunter had walked into the kitchen. Now Adam realized it must had fallen out of the black silky pajama bottom pocket.

Because now in Hunter's hand lay the hemp rope that held the name Adam wished he had never heard of, never been brain worshiped into loosing Hunter and being made to believe he was a part of them and Adam wished he could forget all of it, but the reminder lay right there in Hunter's large hand bringing everything back he wished he could forget.

"Adam, who is Laadan?" Hunter asked with a strained tone to his voice. He knew he had heard Adam cry out the name in his sleep.

Hunter prayed it was not another man and that Adam was not cheating on him with someone else, man or woman.

"Please t-tell me Addy Doll, D-do you L-L-Love an-another?" Hunter asked in a broken voice, tears springing to his sad darkening eyes.

Adam clearly saw the man begin to break before him, he had to tell his husband something but he was afraid to tell Hunter about the Wyatt's because of what they could do to him and to Hunter.

"No b aby, there is no one in my life but you. This is just something I found when I was camping." Adam tried to explain. "I found it by the campfire, it was hidden under a log of wood."

"Then why did you say this name in your dream?" Hunter asked, seeking answers to his questions as he held out the token, showing Adam the name that had crossed Adam's lips, more than once. He searched Adam's face for the truth, Hunter just had to know.

"I don't know, probably because I was curious about the name. It's different. Please believe me..." Adam stated as he held his arms out, he held them out reaching for Hunter to see the truth even though it was a lie.

Seeing the gesture made Hunter want to fall back into Adam's arms and feel the warmth that was in them. He chose to believe Adam, even though there was a small doubt in the back of his mind. He laid the token on the bedside table and lay back down.

Adam turned away from the reminder and back into Hunter's waiting arms as his husband lay down beside him, he wished he could turn away from the Wyatt family forever...but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was far from over.

x-X-x

Randy kissed his sexy lover deeply as they lay in their plush hotel suite, the satin sheets on the bed where the color of soft peach. A soft scent of ripe strawberry's from their desert filled the room.

John had just woken and was not feeling well from a nightmare he had while napping and Randy was trying to calm his husband down from the mans grizzly dream. Randy was sitting up in bed with John in his arms, gently rocking the shaken man.

"It's alright sweetness, I have you. Wade can't hurt you here not anymore, I promise you will never have to touch him like that again." Randy assured his lover.

Randy cringed remembering hearing John gagging in his sleep as John's mind recalled the horrid event of being forced to his knees and Wade's cock being forced down his throat. John coughed again at the phantom feel of being choked and forced to take the thick meat in his mouth.

"I I can't d-do that a-again." John gently cried and whispered softly, the dream so vivid it took his voice. Randy sighed as tears fought to enter his own stormy gray eyes. "I wont let him do that to you again, I'm so sorry I was not there to stop it from happening." Randy said as he finally lost his battle with the salt water that rolled down his cheeks.

"Please don't beat yourself up for it Hun,you were at your signing, nothing much could have been done. Thank god Chris and Shawn was there together and came down the hall when they did, or, or it would have been a lot worse. He almost, ra-aped me." John whispered about the event that happened to him two years ago. He hated that he was having a hard time letting go of what happened to him, but the event was so tragic and scary that he just couldn't get over it.

"Can I do anything sweetness, to make you feel better? To put your mind at ease." Randy asked. Randy smiled when he felt John's warm hand lay upon his shorts. John gently gripped Randy's manhood through the soft cotton material. "Ohh that feels nice John." Randy cooed.

"May I?" John asked, the trembling man felt the need to be in control and feel his lovers cock in his mouth and on his own terms, no one elses.

Randy smiled and nodded his head. "Yes you may, I would be honored to feel my dick being sucked by your hot mouth. Suck me sweet baby, show me how good you are." Randy coaxed and John licked his lips as he pulled Randy's shorts off, smiling at the fact that Randy was wearing a pair of WWE boxers with his picture on it.

"Randy?" "Don't say anything but I have a crush on a certain WWE superstar, John Cena is hot." Randy cooed. "Yes he is aint he? I would have to agree with you One-Hundred percent. That man is a sex god." John took his hand and pretended to fan his face with his opened hand. "Shew wee, just down right gorgeous..." John relaid as he faked a deep southern drawl.

Randy playfully tapped John on his shoulder happy to see John's playful side come back out into the world.

John smiled and lowered his husbands boxers off then his own. Randy smiled as John took his cock in. John went down to Randy's base, Randy's hairs tickling his nose.

Randy gripped the sheets below losing his mind as John sucked on him by bobbing his head up and down on the long shaft. John loved the taste of Randy's pre cream.

"Umm" Randy moaned. John turned so Randy could take his cock in as well. Loving the feel of sucking each other off the couple were in heaven.

Several moments later both men fed their lover warm liquid, John and Randy enjoying the taste of each other and the feeling that came with pleasuring one another.

Two hearts soared and remained high on love as they remained in love and in the arms of love.

X-x-X

Somewhere in the shadows of a darkened arena hallway, three men stood silent and waited for the moment to come. The moment they would be taking a new follower, worshiper, brother, son to their home and into their fold.

Bray bid his time well as he watched the two lovers on display, bile rising in his throat and hatred boiling in his heart. His blood burning for the man with the long two colored hair.

Soon he would put an end to the two men caressing and take what he felt belonged to him, that being Seth Rollins, his Bree Wyatt.

The man who claimed to be the eater of worlds, a man of a thousand truths, wanted Seth and he would have all that he ever wanted.

"You men know what to do?" Bray asked in assurance, everything had to go according to plan, it was timed down to the very second. Bray wanted Seth home and he would wait no more to get it.

"Yes brother we do. We will not let you down." Erick spoke of truth. Luke nodded his head, he wanted Laadan back home with him and now the time had come. He would do what ever his leader wished if that meant having his Laadan back in his life and finally in his bed.

Back stage Adam stood by a monitor watching the show. Raw was just beginning and Hunter was in the production truck. Adam jumped when the lights went out, a sense of uneasiness filled the long-haired man.

"Hunter" Adam called out knowing where his husband was and wishing he had went with him to the truck, he just wanted to stay behind and watch the Shield, he liked the group and thought that the wrestlers had amazing talent. He knew they would go far in their careers of professional wrestling.

"What are you doing here." Adam asked. "I am here to take you home." Luke spoke. "But I am home." Adam replied. Adam grasped his cheek when a stinging hand print was left behind. "Obey" came the words that could turn Adam's soul to stone.

Adam lowered his hand from his face as his eyes turned to glass...

X-x-X-x-X

"Seth! SETH! Where in the hell are you?" Dean screamed. "Hey man what's going on?" Roman asked his friend and partner.

"I can't find Seth, I can't find him anywhere! The lights went out and when they came back on he was gone! Just vanished!" Dean exclaimed as fear griped his insides. His insides twisted as if there were jagged glass in them. He had looked all around the arena.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Have you checked with Justin, In his locker room?" Roman asked trying to be helpful. He pulled out his cellphone to ask Heath if he had seen him. The red-head answered but to Dean's dismay the wrong answer came from Heath's mouth.

Roman ended the call with an "I love you" and they continued to search and call out Seth's name. Dean the challenge to keep his lover would begin.

x~X~x

Seth gasped as three men appeared from the shadows, instruments of torture were in their hands.

A bearded man with a hat on his head grabbed him and forced a kiss to his lips taking in his soul...In slow motion Seth Rollins faded from existence...and for Dean the challenge to keep his lover would begin.

x-V-x

**Damn I love my little story...Hope you do too...**

**Guess what! On vacate next week so more frequent updates (hopefully)  
**

**Please drop a review...Not feeling much love for this story...come on let me know how your feeling it?...  
**

**Up next..."Ways of the world"**


	13. Where's Dean?

**Thank you for reading, faving and following and ****for reviewing chapter 12! **

**Warning ..rape and mental abuse from here on out! **

**~)~(~**

The lights went out, and loving arms fell from his side. The space went quiet, and he could no longer feel his dream beside of him.

The hall turned cold almost to the feel of ice as his world began to fade away. "Dean" Seth asked but Dean was gone, and Seth could no longer feel him.

As if in slow motion the lights dimmed from dark to soft light. Seth rubbed his eyes to try to adjust to the scary sight before him.

Seth gasped, and his heart raced as three men appeared from the shadows, instruments of torture were in their hands. These three men looked large and scary, one wore a sheep mask and had a red beard.

The other looked of sweat stain and crazy eyes. The man had long murky messy hair and a scruffy dark beard.

Seth took a step back; he had hoped that one of them were Kane, At least he knew the big red machine.

A man with a leather apron and silver face mask covering his upper face appeared in the center of two other men.

That man was bearded and wore a straw hat on his head and what appeared to be some kind of Hawaiian shirt. The two men beside the one with the hat had a knife and a hand-held saw in their hand.

Suddenly, Seth was grabbed by the leading man, and a kiss was forced to his lips, taking in his soul...

Slowly, Seth Rollins faded from existence...He would be lost from Dean forever...

Dean's soul cried from its loss...He could feel Seth being torn from him...

x~X~x

Sister Abigail stood by the door with her arms crossed over her breast awaiting her instructions.

So many times she wished that there was another female in their clan, she loved her "Brothers" but sometimes she wished she could have the companionship with a woman. No Sister Abigail is not a lesbian or bi; she is straight; she loves her cock too much, but she just really wanted a female best friend. She was lonely.

She had a best friend once, but Kelly, poor dead Kelly, if she had just stayed and not fought Bray's sexual advances.

Abigail always wondered if Bray had truly loved the blonde, she knew within her heart; he tried.

Kelly was a woman with long blond hair. She was tall, thin, beautiful and was in love with Abigail and didn't need Bray the way the leader wanted her, so the girl ran and then was taken away from the world. Her body now lays buried by the lake out behind the old run down White House.

"Sister Abigail, looking as beautiful as always." Erick spoke. The men had made it back from the arena. It had been a long night, and the sun was almost dawning on a brand-new day.

Abigail stood before him with her long brunette hair hanging wavy down her back. She was wearing a white-flowered mini sun dress and no shoes.

The woman could have been a supermodel, but she chose to be a doctor instead. Doctor Abigail Wyatt, Bray Wyatt's step sister and sometime lover. Abigail was thin and beautiful, if you have seen her, you would notice that she did not fit in looks wise with the Wyatt clan.

Now mentally that was another story. Sister Abigail's mind was as dark and captivating as her leader and brother Bray. She only allowed herself to feel enough emotion to live, and remorse was not one of them.

"Thank you brother." Abigail replied and removed the sheep's mask from Erick's odd-looking face. She placed a gentle kiss to the red-bearded mans lips.

"Will you sleep with me tonight Erick? I need someone to keep him off of my mind. He will be with Him tonight." Abigail spoke with venom in her voice. She knew this new man in Bray's life would be taking the man's attention away from her, and she didn't like that one bit.

She did smile however, she knew that when it came time to play her part, she was going to love getting off from hurting the newest member to the Wyatt family.

"Of course I will. Cheer up Sister Abigail, you know he won't forget you." Erick tried to make the pretty woman feel better.

"Damn it! He's fucking beautiful!" Abigail hissed when she saw Bray carrying Seth bridal style in his arms. Seth was still unconscious from the drug he was shot up with.

"He's not as beautiful as you." Bray stated, he kissed the girl on the cheek as he walked by. Luke walked up to the woman. Abigail laid a soft hand to Luke's troubled face. "There is no Laadan?" she asked.

"No, I said his name, and he knew who he was. He knew he was Adam. I have lost him." Luke said. "I slapped him Abby. I had no choice, I said Obey, and he was about to follow me until a man showed up, and I had to disappear. I have to get that man out-of-the-way. I will be talking tonight to Bray about taking out the COO of the company. I hate that man. I hate that their love was strong enough to claim him from me." Luke tried to remain calm as he vented.

Abigail placed a soft kiss to Luke's trembling lips. "It's alright brother. I will help you. They would never expect a woman. Calm down love. I will help you bring Laadan home." Abigail cooed.

"Abigail, I need your help. Erick I need the rope. Luke, go get me the water and knife. I have him set up in the medical room." Bray explained, and the two men nodded; Abigail smiled. It was almost time for her to play.

The medical room was set up like an exam/hospital room. It had an exam table with stirrups as well as a soft hospital bed that sat in the corner. There were two chairs and a table along with a hospital sliding table.

"Would you like for me to undress him or would you like to do that?" Abigail asked as she brought in the "Medical bag." "I wish to do that, but I need you near by just in case he wakes." Bray explained.

Abigail nodded; she was the only one who had what they needed to keep Seth asleep. "de-dean" Bray looked down at Seth, who was slowly coming to.

Bray knew he needed Seth to remain asleep but only for a little while longer. "Sister, please set him up with the IV. He needs to remain sedated for a while, just until I complete the transformation." Bray explained.

Abigail nodded as Luke entered the room with the water, knife and scissors. "Just sit those down over on the table, and Luke, for what it's worth, I am sorry you didn't get to bring him home. I will see what we can do." Bray spoke to the sad man. Luke gave a slight nod and then quietly stepped out of the room.

Abigail went to work and sat up the needles and bag of fluids she would need along with the sedative to keep Seth at peace.

Bray removed his mask and apron along with his Hawaiian shirt and straw hat. He stood before Seth in his black wife beater and white loose pants. He laughed as he picked up the knife and began cutting away the dark T-shirt that Seth had been wearing at the arena.

Bray stood silently and looked Seth's chest over. "So perfect. Now for the main eye candy." Bray spoke. Abigail watched as Bray slowly unbuttoned Seth's black jeans and removed them, she saw the smile on Bray's face when the man saw that Seth was wearing a red leather thong.

"So beautiful" Bray stated as he ran his hand over Seth's Abs and then thighs. Sister Abigail turned her head away. She felt as if she was intruding on a sacred moment between two lovers.

Bray leaned down and placed his lips to Seth's thong covered cock. He smiled when he felt the shaft twitch under his lips, as he licked his lips the thong came off the beautiful penis and down Seth's strong thighs. Finally, Bray lowered them past Seth's tanned legs and then off from the man's gorgeous body. Bray had to use all his will power to look but not touch.

"Sis. Will you please begin his IV now?" Bray asked. "Abigail, Hey. What is going on with you?" Bray asked as Abigail just stood there. "He is beautiful. I love the blonde part of his hair." She stated as she walked closer to the exam table. "So pretty." She ran her fingers through his long wavy hair admiring the way his blonde hair shined.

"He takes good care of it." Abigail continued to be lost in thought. Bray watched her and sighed, You miss her don't you? Would you like for me to...I know what. Bring me the bleaching kit and we can make all of his hair blonde, just for you." Bray said.

He saw the smile that graced his "Sister's" face and noticed the way she looked at the Seth's beard. Bray sighed. "Fine, would you like to shave him and color his hair? I know you miss having Kelly to dress up. This way when Seth turns into Bree no one will notice him. Not at first." Bray said.

Abigail walked over to Bray and planted the biggest kiss to the bearded man's lips. "Thank you brother, I will take good care of him, I promise. I will fix his hair and keep him shaved and well groomed at all times for you, I know how you like your women, well man this time." Abigail said as if she was talking about a puppy. She could barely take her eyes off Seth he was just too pretty.

"That will be fine. Go get your brothers so we can discuss Bree's awakening." The leader ordered. He hated the idea of sharing Seth with his brothers but knew he would have to, to truly break Seth.

Abigail left the room and went to retrieve Luke and Erick. Plus two more Wyatt members, Bo and Adrian Wyatt. Bo Dallas and Adrian Neville met in a small town in Pennsylvania. Ulysses, Pennsylvania. Both men came from an abusive orphanage and ran away as teens, and into one an others arms. Soon they met the Wyatt's and legally changed their last names to match Bray's.

While Abigail was gone Bray could not contain himself any longer. He secured Seth's arms to the table and his legs in the stirrups and locked in his ankles. Seth was not going to be able to move.

"Bree, time to wake up girl." Bray stated as he ran his fingers over Seth's face. "Obey me little one and open those pretty eyes for me." Bray cooed.

"D ean, D ean" Seth called out as he heard a voice that was foreign to him. "No Bree, There is no Dean here. Only Bray and you must obey Bray. I own you now, not Dean.

Seth became startled as he woke up more from the drug. "Wh at? W ho in the hell are y ou and why are you cal ling me Bree? My name is Seth, Seth Colby Rollins. Hope fully one day Am brose. What the fuck!" Seth yelled out when he noticed he was stuck naked to an exam looking table, he had been injured enough to know what one looked like.

"What in the hell are you doing man? Don't do that! Come on no. I'm in love with a man. He's name is Dean! No Please don't do this. God stop please!" Seth screamed out, he was trying to do anything he could when Bray began to take off his clothing. Bray stripped and stroked his already hardened cock. He stalked around the table and between Seth's immobile legs.

"Fuck! You make me so hot for you girl." Bray laughed. "I'm not a fucking girl! Don't do this! NO! GOD! STOP!" Seth cried out as Bray began to rape him. Bray rammed his cock in deep inside of Seth's ass. "There is no God here, No time, no worlds, you are only mine." Bray babbled.

"Fuck! HURTS! Get it OUT OF ME!" Seth screamed.

"You want the pain to end?" Bray asked. Seth cold hardly breathe. "Ye Yes..."

"Then Obey." one simple word was what Seth heard. Obey...If he only knew what that word truly meant...

{x}

It was almost morning, and Heath, Dean and Roman had been looking for Seth for hours and the man was nowhere to be found. Currently they were back in the locker room they had shared last night.

Roman had just checked the showers again, and Dean was standing over by Heath who had just tried to call Seth's cellphone again.

"I'm sorry Dean but we have to leave the arena. We have to get to the next town." Roman said.

Dean with glossy empty eyes, pulled a knife from behind his back and wrapped his arm around Heath's bare neck. Heath gasped feeling the sharp metal blade touch his throat.

"Fuck Dean! What in the hell are you doing!" Roman yelled as Dean pushed the blade into Heath's fragile skin.

"We are not going anywhere! Not until I find Seth. If it were your precious Heath here, would you leave the arena. NO! If I can't have Seth, then you cannot have Heath!" Dean sneered on the verge of haveing a full on melt down.

Heath screamed as he felt his skin being cut by the cold sharp blade. He had never been in this much pain before but no matter what he was willing to die for the man he loved.

Roman was in hell, all he could do was stand there and watch as the blood began to trickle down his ginger's neck. "Ok let's stay. Please let him go and let me get him some help, and then we will continue to look for Seth?" Roman pleaded for his lover. He had never seen Dean in such a way, and this scared him. What in the hell was going on? Where was Seth and for that matter, where was Dean?

Dean released Heath and tossed the bleeding man down on the floor. "Stay the hell away from him!" Dean said to Roman as he walked up to him. "I am the leader of the Shield, and if you touch him. You are fired!" the crazed man warned.

"Come on man, don't do this. You are just scared of what is going on. Don't take Heath away from me." Roman pleaded. He knew as Dean being the leader of their group that meant Roman had to do as Dean wanted. It had always been that way. Even when Nexus was together the group had to do as their leader told them, no matter how vial or painful. It was just the way things were done in NXT and the WWE.

Dean had just never abused that power before, not until now.

"Do you want me to use this on him again?" Dean threatened. Roman looked at Dean's eyes, and he knew Dean was no longer in there. He had never seen this side of Dean before, he could only imagine what would happen if Seth was lost forever.

Roman walked over to Heath and handed him his shirt that he had taken off and ripped into strips. "Here spitfire, put this on your neck, you need to put pressure on it." Roman explained.

"I don't want to lose you, baby." Heath whimpered, losing Roman and being in pain with the loss of blood was making Heath very light headed. "P pl pleease let me s st stay. yo you c can beat me and c cut me more if y you let me st stay wi with r ro roman." Heath stuttered from the pain.

"No baby, don't talk like that. I know you dont want to leave me, but I can't let him hurt you. You need help Spitfire. Pl..." "Stop the fuck right there!" Dean yelled and pushed Roman away from Heath as Roman tried to get closer to his man. "I told you no fucking touching him until I find Seth!" Dean had lost it at this point.

"Fine, Heath, get the fuck up and stand here in front of me and I will let you stay with Roman." Dean barked.

Heath gingerly stood up and Roman watched in horror as Dean balled up his fist and hit Heath in the gut.

"Now you can stay together. Oh Roman, if we don't find Seth by tonight. Heath will get it a hell of a lot worse." Dean warned.

Roman nodded and took his battered lover into his arms. Just how much abuse will Heath have to take until Seth is found...Will Seth ever be in Dean's arms again...

{x}

**yeah I know got a little sick and twisted...Lovin it!**

**Vote on my first poll, I need to know what story to write next... **

**Review if you want to =)**


	14. Deadly Dreams

**Thank**_** you **_**for reading and for reviewing chapter ********13!** to my new fav and followers you rock! thank you!  


**(Darkening sweet)**

_**...oh and for anyone reading this chapter..."I do mean DARK" Mj warned as her readers pondered going forth reading this dark tale...  
**_

**x:x:x:x**

**Deadly Dreams...**

"Fuck! You make me so damn hot for you girl." Bray laughed as he looked down at his new prey. The pretty boy who a man had prophesied to be his. Bray smiled at the thought of the man that helped him seek and find his own.

"I'm not a fucking girl!" Seth snapped, not realizing Bray was not listening.

"WAIT! WAIT! Don't do this! NO! GOD! STOP!" Seth cried out as Bray pushed his cock into him, then began to rape him.

Bray rammed his assaulting cock in deep, inside of Seth's tearing ass. "There is no God here, No time, no worlds, you are only mine." Bray babbled.

"Fuck! HURTS! Get it OUT OF ME! DEEEAAN!" Seth screamed out for his loved one, the only one who could end his pain, in Seth's mind he was praying for Dean to save him. Sadly well sometimes prayers go unanswered.

"Dean can't help you. You are mine now, mine and the Wyatt family. You want the pain to end?" Bray asked taunting the man he was forcefully fucking.

Seth cold hardly breathe, his ass ripping from the stuffing. Bray Wyatt may look rough but the man's manhood was large and massively long. Seth knew Bray was larger than Dean, Dean never ripped his ass open like Bray was.

"Ye Yes...pain end" Seth panted out as his breath was taken away from the pain he was going through. Pain he had never experienced at the hands of anyone, not even CM Punk.

"Then Obey, one simple word, one simple task and all of this ends." was what Seth heard. Seth shook his head at the word, flashback from his past with Punk coming fresh to his mind and how Dean's love brought him back.

"Obey" Bray whispered softly and took Seth's limp penis in his left hand. Bray smiled at the look of torment on Seth's beautiful face as Seth's body turned on him and the cock began to grow in his hand.

"Feed from me, my Bree. My life is the truth, they have led you to lies, so many untruths. I shall set you free from these lies. You will lye with me and I will set you free. The name Bree means strong, honorable, force and strength. You will, my Bree, will be all of these." Bray spoke the words he held dear. For this was the only way he knew how to make someone his and he wanted the man he was in.

"Please HELP ME!" Seth screamed seeing a young woman enter the room. He pleaded with her gentle look as she walked to the head of the Exam table.

"Shh pretty one." Abigail spoke as she began to run her fingers through Seth's two toned hair.

"It HURTS!" Seth screamed out again as Bray began inserting his thumb alongside his cock into Seth.

"Now now, you will get used it. Just relax, he's only going to put a few fingers in your ass along with his cock, you will be fine." Sister Abigail explained.

Seth began to cry, for the first time tears filled his eyes and his weakness began to show. "FUUUCCKK!" Seth yelled as Bray took two more fingers sliding them into Seth's tight heat.

Bray smiled seeing the blood begin to tinkle more from his doings. Bray removed his fingers and took the blood on them and painted his lips red.

Seth watched two more men appear and could tell by the looks of them that they were part of this family his rapist was talking about.

The men stood silent as Seth began to cry out as Bray picked up his trusts. "I'm going to make you mine now girl. Cum for me you know you can't hold back. I see your balls rise and feel the tightness, let go and cum." Bray cooed like a father to a lover.

Seth held his breath as he tried hard not to give in to the whim of the mad man inside him, but his body failed him. He could feel the woman above him gently rubbing his face as he came. He looked into her eyes as she smiled at him and his mind began to feel fuzzy.

"I am going to make you mine now. Mine. Bray's Bree...Ohh fuck you feel so good! Like heaven, if there was one." Bray leaned down and began licking up the seed that had came from his own.

"NO, Love DEAN! Please pull out! Don't...Inside me! NOOOOOO!" Seth cried as he felt the blistering seed from another man burn inside him. He looked into the woman's eyes as she smiled down at him, his mind began to feel fuzzy.

"Welcome home" Abigail said softly as she saw the fight leave Seth's body.

Bray walked over and kissed Abigail deeply. She licked Seth's blood from Bray's lips, she knew she had made her brother proud.

The drug that Bray had slipped up inside of Seth was working just as they had planned...Soon there would be nothing left of the Man who once was a member of The Shield, sadly only hell would remain in once a happy heart...

X(X)X

_"What are you doing here." Adam asked as a man with the black beard appeared before him._

_ "I am here to take you home." Luke spoke as he approached his "Child, follower"._

_ "But I am at home." Adam replied to the man he remembered who brought him pain. Whom his heart as Laadan, wanted.  
_

_ Adam grasped his cheek when a stinging hand print was left behind. The slap from Luke felt like stone.  
_

_ "Obey" came the words that could turn Adam's soul to stone._

_Adam lowered his hand from his face as his eyes turned to glass. "It is time Laadan, come home to me." _

_"Yes." Luke reached out just as..._

"Adam, wake up baby. You are having a bad dream." Hunter shook his loves arm as he tried to wake the sweating man from his tortured nightmare.

Adam remained trapped in his dreams. His all to real dream.

If had not been for Hunter walking in when he did Adam would be trapped back into the hell that was and is Laadan.

"Hunt...love you. I'm home." Adam whispered in his sleep. Hunter kissed his husband sweety. "Yes Addy Doll, you are home." Hunter replied.

Adam lay in his husbands arms safe and sound, but for how long?

[x[x][x]

"I'm sorry baby I should have defended you better." Roman whispered as he taped up the wound that Heath had on his neck.

Heath lay still and quiet on the sofa of the hotel suite as Roman's eyes filled with something Heath had never seen before. To Heath he had never seen Roman shed tears before, he knew Roman's soul and he held it.

He knew how things worked in the WWE. If only the fan's knew how tag teams and team mates worked in the WWE, only true sick individuals would watch and if the show would be viewed on TV that way the WWE would never be PG but a strong NC-17.

"I thin...I was in shock. I never expected Dean to do that. I should have done better. I..." Heath placed his finger on Roman's lips, seeing the tears begin to fall.

"Not your fault, he loves Seth, he... is... afraid for...him." Heath whispered, his throat and stomach hurt from the things Dean had done to him. He knew Dean would keep him from Roman if he hadn't told the crazed man to hit him and then let them be.

"Yeah and I love you. I should have..." Roman stopped as Heath leaned over and kissed him. "I'm alright, It's just a scratch. Can we eat baby, I am hungry, it's almost six am and we need to sleep." Heath yawned as Roman kissed his cheek.

Roman smiling, stood up from the couch and walked over to the other room. He slowly opened the door to see a sleeping Dean clutching one of Seth's shirts.

Roman's heart broke for the man, but anger and sorrow both filled his bones for what had been done.

Roman knew he would no longer be able to trust Dean again, not in the way he used to. Seeing Dean cut the man he loves and draw blood was all that he could take, he knew it would permanently damage their friendship that oddly enough had been love once.

Quietly Roman closed the door and walked over to the phone to order room service. Heath looked on with love as Roman ordered them some breakfast. No matter what came and went and what had been done to him in the past what Dean did to him was cake.

Heath tried not to shiver when he recalled the three weeks he spent in the hospital at the brutal beating at the hand of CM Punk when he wanted out of the NEXUS. This was before he met Roman and the Samoan has yet to know.

Heath loved him and just wants them to be a happy couple, for too much abuse he had already suffered and Roman always treated him like gold...

Dean lay in a tortured world of loss and unimaginable pain, he could feel Seth all around him and yet the man he loved was so far out of reach it felt as if leaches were sucking his blood and he couldn't get them off.

Tiny spikes prickled his skin as Seth's scent filled his nose as his dream began to fade and the feeling of Seth faded along with it.

Slowly Dean opened his eyes as the sun filled the room. "Seth" He whispered remembering all to well that his love was missing.

Dean stood up from the bed and grabbed his robe, putting it on he kept Seth's blue t-shirt in his hand. He opened the door and sighed. His heart did hold regret for what he had done to the couple holding each other on the couch.

Roman saw Dean from the corner of his eye and protectively took Heath into his arms. Heath smiled not knowing what was behind Roman's sporadic hug.

"I am sorry, please forgive me?" Dean asked. He wished he knew how to right his wrong but first he had to find the man who was fading from him...

x-X-x

**Darkness ensues and for the light-hearted please choose another story...because all immortal hell is about to break loose. For those of you who have not figured this out yet...THIS STORY WILL _NOT_ HAVE A HAPPY ENDING..**

**Now Please Review...All opinions accepted. **


	15. Paybacks

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing chapter 14! to my new fave and followers you rock! thank you!**

**(Darkening sweet)**

**[X]x[X]**

"What is going on baby doll? Please talk to me?" Brad begged his husband, the only person he had ever loved. Justin and Brad had made it home from the arena to talk. rad knew something was going on from the quiet tears that were now dried on his lovers tanned cheeks.

Justin sat with his head buried into his hands as silent tears fell now that they were home. He didn't want to tell Brad what had happened at the arena but he knew he would have to.

Sitting in the living room beside Justin, Brad softly placed his hands on Justin's, slowly he lowed Justin's hands away from his face.

"Hey, what is it? Why are you crying?" Brad asked, he was confused as to why Justin was crying. Then what felt like a giant hand gripping his heart began to take his breath away.

"Oh God no! I... baby, I only left you alone for thirty minutes for the P.R meeting. Please tell me he...Wade...Fuck!" Brad cried as tears filled his troubled eyes.

Justin began to sob harder as he confirmed his husbands biggest fear. "What did he do baby? Please tell me." Brad coaxed.

Justin allowed a few more tears of disgust to fall, he couldn't hold eye contact with his husband, as he began to speak he had to look away from his husbands blue eyes.

"Wade cornered me in the locker room and forced his hand down my trunks. He fondled my cock and balls. I told him I am ha-p-pp-y with you and to please, don't, touch me but he wouldn't listen, I came, I'm sorry. I feel so dirty.I don't deserve you. Another man's touch made me cum, damn!"

Justin cried out then broke down, He couldn't stop the sobs of fear, for he feared the loss of his loved one. The one man who had ever made him feel cherished and needed. Truly needed, not just used for dirty sex.

Brad opened his arms and took Justin into them. Justin began to tremor as Brad gave him comfort, comfort Justin didn't feel he deserved.

"Shh calm love, I'm going to make you feel better. I love you so much Justin, we will get through this. You believe me don't you baby? I wont let that man get away with what he is doing to you, to us." Brad said.

His heart darkened in his husbands pain. Wade Barrett would pay and Brad knew the three men who would get the job done and Brad Maddox didn't give a damn what that cost may be. He loved his husband and would feed Barrett to the wolves to get that man back for harming the man that was now his...body mind and soul...

x(x)x

Seth cradled his body tight in a fetal postilion, his body felt sore as Bray allowed him from his restraints. "Can't you please help me? I want to go home. I promise I won't tell anyone about you and your brothers. I love Dean and just want to go home. I wrestle for the WWE. I have a job." Seth tried to explain to the woman who sat in front of the bed he was laying in.

Sister Abigail sat rocking in the wooden brown chair. She had her long hair pulled back into a low bun and was wearing a long black night gown. "Shh, I am helping you. You are home. As for your job it is safe. Vince knows where you are. He is alright with you spending time with us becoming one with our family." Abigail explained to the hurting man.

Seth wanted to respond but he stopped. It became hard for him to breathe when his rapist entered the room.

"Sister, it is time for his grooming. Then the transformation can begin. He will be taken to the arena in a few night's and he must be ready." Bray spoke with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to show the WWE what happens when he wants someone, that he takes no for an answer.

"I I get to go? I am free?" Seth asked. Tears filled his eyes and he sobbed in happiness. "Free yes. But you Seth will not be going to the arena...Bree Wyatt will be."...

X{X}X

Slowly in the early morning light, Dean opened his eyes as the morning sun filled the hotel room.

"Seth" Dean whispered out into the empty bedroom, remembering all to well that his lover was missing.

"Where are you baby? I am so worried about you." Dean whispered as he checked his cellphone again to see if maybe by some luck he slept through the sound of his ringer going off.

Tears threatened to fill Dean's dark sad eyes again. The longer Seth was apart from him the further he felt Seth slipping away from him and this scared Dean so badly. Dean wiped a tear that was stolen as it fell down his cheek. Still feeling groggy from lack of sleep Dean lay with his head down on his pillow.

After a few moments and failure to go back to sleep, Dean sat up on the edge of the bed for a moment to get his bearings, his dream had been so vivid, he would give anything for it to come true.

_It was a beautiful day as Dean looked at the handsome man before him. Friends stood all around them as Dean proposed to the two toned haired man. _

_Seth looked in awe at the love piercing through his eyes to his soul. Dean took his trembling hands and cupped Seth's face, leaning in before love to kiss the man of his waking dreams._

_The locker room filled with friends whistled as tears of sweet joy fell from the lovers eyes, two hearts were joined and life could not have been any sweeter._

Dean sighed as he stood up from the bed on weak legs, he grabbed his black silk robe and put it on, keeping Seth's blue t-shirt in his hand. He felt the need for the t-shirt, it was comforting to him with Seth's masculine scent on it. He kissed the shirt before folding it and then laying it on the bed.

He walked over to the door and opened the bedroom door to the suite he shared with Roman and Seth. He sighed, his heart did hold regret for what he had done to the couple before him. Roman and Heath were still sitting on the sofa they were eating breakfast and sharing small conversation.

Roman caught the sight of Dean from the corner of his eye and protectively took Heath into his arms. Heath smiled not knowing what was behind Roman's sporadic hug, he would soon get his answer.

"I am sorry, please forgive me?" Dean asked. He wished he knew how to right his wrong but he had to find the man who was fading from him. The fading of his dream was taking Seth with it.

Heath held fast to Roman as Dean walked around in front of them. "There's donuts and coffee waiting if your hungry." was Roman's response to Dean's question.

"Heath, please man forgive me. I don't know what had come over me. I snapped man." Dean stated as he ran his fingers through his short disheveled hair.

Heath knew what the man had said was true, he saw redemption in Dean's eyes, but would Roman feel this way.

"Let me beat the fuck out of you and then we are even." Roman spat at the robed man. Dean said nothing but gave a nod of his head.

Heath looked at Roman in confusion he wanted to make sure what he had just heard was real. Did Roman want to really beat the crap out of his best friend?

"Roman you don't..." "Spitfire, I do to and Dean knows this. Don't ya Deano?" Roman growled. For Roman a little retribution would be the only way to get this behind them.

"Yeah man, what do you wish? I need to get to finding Seth again." Dean stated.

"You want to eat first Deano? These next two hours you are mine." Roman said.

Dean thought about it and chose not to, he remembered how bad he vomited the last time he wronged Roman.

"No I'm fine. Heath..." Dean stopped talking and motioned for Heath to follow him in the room.

"You want my robe on or off?" Dean asked Roman before he left the room. Dean knew anything was game when a punishment was down the line. Roman looked at Heath and the bandage on his neck.

"On, You didn't touch him sexually in any way and for that you are lucky." Roman said. "And I never will touch your man sexually, he's all yours man. I just lost my mind." Dean tried to explain.

"So what happens if he is gone and does not come back? Are you going to torture us for your own anger. Hurt Heath again because I have someone and it rips you apart knowing that you can't have what we have? Then what? Pain and suffering to Heath and I to mask the pain of your love?" Roman asked.

Dean looked Roman deep into his eyes locking souls with him. "I don't know, I can't stop the storm beginning to rage." Dean tried to be as honest as he could, knowing that this was not what the long-haired man wanted to hear, but Dean chose not to be gentle.

Roman huffed and shook his head. "Spitfire, please come here?" Roman stood up to join Roman. "Yes babe?" Heath asked. Roman took Heath into his arms, he wanted to feel his love near, he used to be a hard soul, that was until Heath came into his life and his heart opened for the very first time.

"I love you, when I do this I want you to leave the room." Roman stated. "Why baby?"

Roman caressed Heath's face softly with his open hand, letting his fingers play with Heath's soft skin.

"No words I say can put you at ease my spitfire, this needs to be done for me to get past what he did to you. Do you understand?" Roman pleaded.

"Yes love I get it." Heath whispered. Roman placed his lips on Heath's and gave his love a final kiss. Heath whispered an I love you and barely looked Dean's way as he left the room.

"Go brace yourself against the wall. Drop your robe." Roman ordered. Dean was shy that he was naked underneath but did as he was told. He dropped his robe and placed his hands on the wall.

Roman walked over to where Dean stood not even noticing Dean's nakedness, he just wanted to give Dean what the man deserved.

Roman took one hand and covered Dean's scream as he plowed his tight fist into Dean's back.

Dean fell to the floor in pain as the room went black.

Roman let the tears fall as he looked down at his friend, Dean;s back already turning blue from the devastatingly painful kidney punch.

"Forgive me friend, we are now even." Roman whispered as Heath came out of the room. Roman took Heath into his arms as Dean lay unconscious. Roman prayed Dean would find Seth soon, he knew their friendship would end forever if this happened again...

**Please Review...**

**Sorry for the delay. I am going through somethings and it is really hard to want to wrote right now, so updates will be less often...**

**Next update"Way's of the world" **

**Forgive me I really am not sure when the next update for this story will be...I hope you all will keep reading my stories.**


	16. Guilt

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing chapter 15! to my new fave and followers you rock! thank you!**

**(Darkening sweet)**

**[X]x[X]**

"Forgive me friend for we are even now." Roman whispered as his friend lay passed out from pain on the floor. Heath came out of the empty bedroom and walked over to his sad Samoan.

Roman's loving facial features held the look of a guilty person. One filled with sorrow and sadness for what he had to do. Roman knew he had no choice but to payback Dean for cutting Heath's throat and hitting him in the stomach, almost claiming the life of the only man or woman he had ever loved.

Roman took Heath into his arms as he looked down at the fallen Ambrose. A perfectly printed bruise of a fist already forming on the naked mans broad back. You could see the imprint of a fist perfectly where Dean's kidney should have been.

"That was one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do." Roman whispered as he took Heath into his arms. Just moments earlier Roman had delivered a devastating kidney punch to Dean's lower back.

Dean now lay unconscious on the floor, the pain from the punch left him without breath and pain so unbearable it left his world faded to black.

Heath remained completely silent as Roman spoke softly and held his bandaged lover in his arms. He could tell that Roman needed this, to feel that he was safe now and protected from the harm that Dean had showed only hours earlier.

"Let's go gets some rest alright? It's almost mid morning and we haven't even been to bed yet. I will pick Dean up and put him to bed." Heath suggested as he held back yet another yawn.

"That's sweet Spitfire, but let me do it. I was the one who caused him to pass out. I hit him harder than I had planned. I didn't mean to hit him that hard I really didn't. I, I just got carried away and was so mad I wanted him to feel your pain and then mine. He needed to feel the pain of the two men whom he'd hurt. My baby and me. What if he had failed and sliced you deep or slipped and cut you deeply? Baby you could be dead. Fuck! My Spitfire, he could have put your fire out. That fire inside of you that I love so damn much." Roman exclaimed, pouring his heart out to the man he would die for.

The reality of what could have been hit Roman so hard and it began to upset him deeply. So bad that one single hit to Dean's kidney suddenly just didn't seem like enough punishment.

Heath saw the angry and confused look on his babies face. "Hey baby, I'm alright you already saw to that. You are a wonderful nurse to me and I love the way you take care of my needs." Heath praised.

"That's because I love you." Roman decided. He smiled sweetly seeing his spitfire begin to yawn. "Ok my man, to bed with you. I will get Dean up and put him in the bed, you are not one hundred present yet and I don't want your bleeding to worsen." Roman explained.

Heath smiled as he nodded his head and walked over to the table to put away the left overs from breakfast, well their very late dinner.

"Heath,would you please make sure Dean's bed is turned down I want to get him in the room and put a cold press on his back where I punched him. I hope I didn't damage his kidney. Man this is so screwed up." Roman shook his head as he explained to Heath what he needed done.

Heath smiled at Roman and walked into Dean's bedroom. He frowned seeing Seth's shirt folded and sitting on the bed. He felt bad for Dean and Seth he didn't want to tell Roman and Dean what he was thinking but he really was afraid that something bad had happened to Seth. It was just a feeling, and odd uneasiness that was growing within.

Roman picked up the still unconscious Dean. He carried the still man into his arms and into the room where Heath was and Dean slept. Gently Roman lay down Dean on his side, he was afraid to lay the injured man on his back where the bruise was.

After Roman had the man laying down he raised up the covers and covered up the naked man. "Sleep man. Dream of Seth, he will be home soon." Roman said, he just wished he knew where Seth was as well. He wanted to bring his friend home. Dean wasn't the only one who missed the rambunctious two toned haired man.

"Where are you man? Please come home to Dean, he needs you." Roman whispered to the silence of the room and to his missing friend.

You see Roman is Seth's best friend and right at that moment Seth/Bree was being brainwashed into forgetting his life as Seth and his love for Dean...

x{X}x

Shawn woke to his naked Lionheart's arms wrapped around him. He had not been able to sleep well lately with all that was going on with his friends and right now it felt good to be held by the only man whom had ever stolen his heart and made it soar to the heavens in true love. His heart flew to the clouds and sun in the sky, straight into the atmosphere. For Chris, he felt the same way, two hearts were one, never to be two again.

"Good morning lover." Shawn smiled at Chris' sleepy face. He loved the way Chris looked first thing in the morning, his disheveled hair and child like wonder look on his face to a brand new day. It was just simply heart warming.

Chris opened his eyes and the brightest smile crossed his face. "Good morning to you too heartbreak kid" Chris leaned in to kiss his nude husband passionately on the lips. His tongue licking Shawn's lower lip waiting for permission to enter. Chris melted into Shawn's mouth when that time came.

Chris loved his older lover dearly, they had a lucky relationship aside from the occasional injury, their lives were pretty peaceful and uneventful. Well with the exception of looking for the missing Adam.

Shawn had meant to call his friend Hunter to see how Adam and he were getting along. He had tried to talk to Vince the other day and ask if he knew but the older billionaire just seemed to be preoccupied with something to talk to him so he gave up and decided to just wait until Hunter called him himself.

"Hey baby, you lost in thought?" Chris asked his man. "Sorry hun just thinking about Hunter again. "How about we get a shower and get dressed for the day and head over to his home in Asheville. We are only one state away from North Carolina." Chris asked. He knew Shawn has been worried and he wanted the man to ease his troubled mind, that and to kick Hunter's ass for avoiding him. The last time he had heard from Adam or Hunter was when Adam had called him late in the night to tell him to stay away from Luke.

Chris was still confused as to what that had been all about. He had asked Adam later but the man claimed he never said it. "That sounds good but first I have something better to do with my morning." Shawn said with his low southern drawl. A tone in his voice that went straight to Chris' awakening manhood.

"Yes, please touch my cock, my heartbreak kid." Shawn placed his hand over Chris' warm and tender cock, loving the silky skin as he began to rub it.

With his free hand Shawn took Chris' hand and brought it to Chris' lips. "Suck your fingers like tiny cocks baby. You are going to stick them in your ass and stretch yourself for me." Shawn explained. The heat grew in the blonde mans dick at the words his husband stated.

Chris obeyed his lover like their wedding vows said and he wet his fingers the best he could. Shawn shifted in the bed between Chris' legs so he could get a better view. "Finger yourself for me doll. I want to watch your fingers go in slow and deep." Shawn coaxed his lover.

"Mmnnm" Chris moaned out as his own fingers went into his asshole deep. He prepped himself for his man's meat to his liking until he could no longer take probing his prostate.

"Please baby, I don't want to wait any longer. Fuck me!" Chris whined after he scissored his fingers and twisted them inside his ass to prep himself.

Shawn removed his hand from the shaft he loved to worship and took his own hard manhood in his hand. Pulling his husbands fingers away from the tight tented pucker he lined up just right and pushed in deep.

"God yes! Deeper!" Chris exclaimed. He loved the feel of being taken when he was barely prepped. Shawn took his lover deep hard and fast. "Not going to make it much l-longer." Shawn told him.

Chris took hold of his own manhood and fisted his cock in time with Shawn's thrusts. "Oh God, Oh God! Here I cum baby! Fuuccckk!" Shawn cried out as he filled his babies insides with his seed.

Spurts of pearly white cum shot from Chris's slit as he came on his hand and stomach when he felt his lover stain his channel with the warm bodily fluid. Both men whispered love to one another and began to doze off.

Shawn was jarred from his almost sleep when his phone rang. Picking up the phone he answered it happy to finally hear from his friend.

"Yeah man?" "Shawn, it's Hunter. Someones after Adam. You have to help me man...I'm..." was all Shawn heard then the line went dead...

x{X}x

"Who do you belong to Bree?" asked the man inside him. "Tell me love. Who owns you? Who do you love?" Bray asked again as he pushed into the man below him. The man with glazed lost eyes.

"Bray. I belong to Bray Wyatt. I love him." Bree spoke. His voice as dead as his very soul...

**x{X}x{X}x**

**Please Review...**

**This story will be wrapping up soon. Just not enough reviews for me to want to extend it. So only a few chapters left. Thanks to the readers and those faithful reviewers ...you know who you are! Lots of love...Mj =)**

**A/n: Get well soon my crazed one! I need you Bray Wyatt to keep my enter demons alive :) **


	17. Bray's Bree

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing chapter 16!  
**

**(Darkening sweet)**

**[X]x[X]**

No one could have expected what was about to happen. Not even Bray Wyatt himself could have dreamed that it would come to pass, but it had.

Who would have known that Seth's mind could be so fragile and easy to turn but after hours of being beaten and then loved and shown hate, fear and then comforted.

Seth Rollins had faded into Bree.

Maybe it was so easy because of his abuse he had suffered in his past from CM Punk and his need to find peace.

No one truly would ever know but Seth was a man who had fallen for his tormenter. His captor and manipulator. The sadistic Bray Wyatt.

Of course in Bray's mind he was just a normal man with normal dreams and needs for love and care. Oh and the need to lead and be believed that he was the answer to all in the world.

Bray had sat Seth in a dark room tied to a chair and for hours on a loop Seth watched as two men in black beat him into a bloody bleeding mess. The two men had took chairs and chains and belts beating the man until he was bloody half naked and broken.

A man came out to the ring to save him, his savior was none other than the man who now sat holding his hand and rubbing his cock, making Seth feel good as the horrifying images played before the blonde/brunette. Seth was living in a twisted confusing mix of pain and pleasure.

At one point Bray was going to have Seth's appearance changed but after giving it some thought and a Deadman's wishes he let the mans appearance alone. Seth would be seen by the Shield again as his normal appearance. Except Seth's beard was thicker and bags sadly graced his pretty eyes, Well for now they did.

"Bray" Seth spoke softly out of nowhere as the family sat around the kitchen table. He was sitting between Bray and Luke. Erick had just brought in dinner. Rabbit meat with stewed tomatoes and mashed potatoes.

"Yes Bree?" Bray was shocked because this was the first time during Seth's taking that the man had spoken on his own in a soft asking voice. Bray was waiting for the usual, that was Seth asking to go home and be with Dean.

"May I have something to eat. I'm hungry." Seth asked in a timid voice. All heads turned to Seth, they were surprised by Seth's mannerisms. Seth had refused to eat barely since he had been there.

Bray smiled hoping he could finally remove all restraints from Seth. Seeing the calmness in Seth's eyes Bray removed the ropes and leather that was tying his wrists down to the chair. At meals normally Seth would sit tied and refuse to eat. Maybe he just was not hungry or hated the idea of being fed by Erick but the man was not eating properly.

Out of nowhere, Seth moved in and kissed Bray on his left cheek. "Thank you" Seth whispered to the man whom had turned him. "You are welcome Bree, here eat hun. You will need your strength. I have to prepare you for your release." Bray stated. He wanted to see what kind of response he got from the man. Bray never imagined the response that came.

"Re Release? I'm leaving?" Seth asked with a odd tone. One Bray had never heard before. Bray watched as Seth put down his fork of meat. He didn't know what to think when a tear fell down Seth's face.

"What is it Bree? What's wrong?" Sister Abigail asked. Bray could have jumped for joy from the words that came out of his followers mouth.

"I d-dont want t to g go B-Bray. I l-love you."

x_X_x

Seth/Bree reached up and touched the face of the man who now owned his heart. "Open your mouth and lift your tongue for me my child. I must feed you today. We have only days to prepare you for the real world. The scary world that will try to take you away from me and into its lying ways and untruthful words." Bray commanded to his new lover.

He could see in Seth's eyes that the man truly believed he was Bree and belonged to them, To The Wyatt Family. Bray's heart soared at the look of total trust that came from Seth's eyes.

Seth did as he was coached and parted his lips. He opened his mouth wide and placed his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Bray smiled and placed the tiny pink pill under Seth's tongue.

"Close your mouth love, you need to let your food dissolve. It will make you strong in body and more so in mind. You will be strong now with me and you and our brothers we will conquer and lead. You must be strong to fight the demons that will be surrounding you. The men whom are evil and will want to destroy you." Bray warned in a loving but dominate tone.

"Yes Bray, Like Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns?" Seth asked softy afraid to say their names out loud in the fear that they will appear and hurt him.

"Just like them and others too. But you have brothers out there that will protect you. You don't know them yet but when you see them you will know." Bray explained.

"Brothers?" "Yes brothers. Don't worry as long as you stay near me you will be alright. I'm not leaving you but I know how much you love wrestling. You will still be a member of The Shield." Bray explained.

Seth gasped at the news and his eyes went wide with fear. He truly deep down inside was frightened of the men. "The Shield? I..." Seth began to question.

"Bree you will remember everything about wrestling everything. But you will not remember you and Dean being in love. You are afraid of Dean that he will hurt you and cause you pain. Roman Reigns as well. They will beat you and hurt you. You will want me by your side for protection. I am the only one who loves you. Your name is Seth but you are my Bree, Bray's Bree. Do you understand?" Bray asked as he pushed his cock into Seth.

"Oh yes! I understand. Bray's Bree. I love you Bray. I belong to only you and my brothers and sister Abigail." Seth spoke from what he thought he held in his heart. But was it true? Only time would tell.

Bray began his final plan as he made love to Seth, he couldn't wait until Monday Night Raw to find out if he had truly succeeded.

X{x}X

It was a warm cozy evening when Bree Wyatt was born into the Wyatt family. The brothers and sister Abigail sat around the open pyre as a naked Seth lay tied to the wooden sacrificial bed. The same one that Laadan had lay on only weeks earlier and was brought into the home

A warm feeling filled the man that once had felt so cold. So dead inside. A gentle man with long black hair and a husky build held him in his arms keeping him safe with promises of care and love and being.

Bree Wyatt was in love with this man, Bray Wyatt was his name. Bree's mind spoke of love and protection to belonging of The Wyatt's. He knew his given name was Seth Rollins but in his heart he would always be Bree Wyatt...

x(X)x

Monday came and Seth was nervous, He had to enter into the arena and made his way into a empty locker room. Standing by a locker he looked out deep in thought when the door opened.

A man with long blonde hair walked in and slowly walked over to the timid man.

"Brother?" Adam whispered as he touched Seth and took his face into his hands. Seth smiled as Adam placed a gentle kiss to his lips...

x)X(x

**Please Review...come on, you know you want tooooo...**


End file.
